Tournament of fates
by alexander r
Summary: The Shaman tournament is about to begin and Tsunade sends two Hyuugas to compete at Anna's request.Also Naruto fled the village after graduating.Strong Naruto.NaruHina YohAnna.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King. 

"Tsunade-sama we're here."a boy's voice could be heard from behind the office door.

"Come in Neji,Hinata."The Godaime Hokage sat in her office examining a sheet of paper that just arrived via an arrow in the wall.

The two chuunins entered the room an sat still ready for briefing.The blond woman instead seemed to not even notice their presence.she took out a bottle of sake and poured herself a cup drinking it in an instant.Ten minutes passed and still no movement in the room.

'Damn this is boring'thought Neji'What the hell are we supposed to do now?'Next to him Hinata was having similar thoughts only that it were a little more belligerent'If this stupid woman does not start talking any time soon I WILL KILL HER SLOWLY'Yep just your average teenagers ninja getting bored.

Twenty minutes later

'Stay calm Neji,stay calm.How does Hinata-sama manage to do this, I wonder?'

'Boil her in hot oil YEEEEESSSS'

Forty minutes later

'Okay I've had ENOUGH Hakkeshou Kaite...'

"Hey you two when did you get here?"the duo dropped to the ground speechless.

"Well since you're here I might as well give you the mission briefing."Seriousness was reinstalled.Ninja had lots of fun but when it came to missions maximum attention was required.It was a matter of life and death.Tsunade eyed them cautiously and the proceeded speaking:

"What I am about to say will not leave this room.Am I clear.Disobedience will be punished severely" Both Hyuugas nodded"Okay then listen carefully:

Your mission is ranked SS because of the high amount of risk it involves and the variety of consequences it may have on the world."The duo blinked.And then blinked again.

"I know you may find it strange but the contractor especially requested you two for this.You are to leave for the city of Tokio in six weeks.There you will meet a person named Kyoyama Anna.The mission consists of entering the Shaman Tournament and advancing to the third stage of it alongside with Assakura Yoh which you will also protect during it "  
Again they blinked.Tsunade sighed'Now for the strange part'  
"The Shaman Tournament is a competition held each 500 years between spirit users .It's purpose is to select a King Shaman which will unite with the King Spirit and gain huge powers,enough to destroy or reshape the world .Do you know what a Shaman is"  
"Hai Hokage-sama Otuo-san told me nii-san and Hanabi-chan stories about them.He also said that there were Hyuugas in the past that could fight alongside with spirits"  
"Okay then.To enter the tournament one must be a Shaman and have a protective spirit to aid him in battle.You'll have to choose a spirit "  
"But can we use spirits or even see them?We haven't anything like till now"  
"The byakugan most certainly can see them if focused properly and if can see a spirit you most certainly can merge with it .After you locate a spirit all you have to do is..."A man with white hair came crashing trough the wall in the office shocking the chuunins and annoying the Hokage.  
"Jiraya how many times do I have to tell you to use the door"  
"Well Tsunade-hime I got involved in a little accident while doing my research so"  
"You were peeking at women you sick pervert.They found you and kicked your ass into the wall.Does that resemble the truth?"A vein on the Hokage's neck bulged while the Hyuugas were blank faced'Jiraya of the sannin is a pervert'  
"Kinda."'Holy shit if I don't batch out of this soon she'll kill me'  
"Whatever.Are you ready for the mission or not?"she said handling an envelope to him.  
"Yeah Have you told them yet"  
"I was about to do it when a stupid sennin interrupted me"  
"What a jerk..."The three sweat-dropped at Jiraya.  
Turning to the the two Tsunade spoke again:"I also have a secondary importance B-ranked mission"  
"A B-ranked Tsunade-sama?"  
"Yes.Tell me What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto?"Hinata's face palled and she turned away.Seeing this Neji spoke:"You mean the Rookie of the year that fled the village after graduating"  
"Yes.A report coming from our Anbu spy unit in Japan says he's been sighted over there three weeks ago.Your task is to find him and convince him to return"  
"I beg your pardon Tsunade-sama but why can't we just capture him?"Neji was now curios.  
"For two reasons:one he is too strong for the two of you to handle.I mean it!If you don't believe me ask Jiraya.He got his ass kicked by that guy when he was eleven."Neji's eyes were now wide open.'Jiraya-donno may be a pervert but he is a strong ninja nonetheless.Whata guy"  
"What is the second reason Hokage-sama"this time it was Hinata.  
Both Jiraya and Tsunade looked down sad."I have no right to force him to return"  
"But is he not a shinobi of the leaf.How can he leave like that.How can he leave me?"Hinata shouted angered."Why didn't he remain here?Huh?"  
"I know how you feel about him but try to understand.You never told him anything.And don't say he is dense-he never experienced love in his life so he can't possibly know about it.This stupid village treated him like trash when he was a hero.I am ashamed that I lead such a close-minded village.Bastards!"The other three cringed.Tsunade was getting angry.  
"What do you mean he was a hero?"  
"You'll understand when you meet him.Do not attack him or insult him because of his departure or I will Ban you both from returning to your homes.AM I CLEAR"  
"Hai!"  
"Well then Neji,Hinata, Jiraya will supervise your training and then guide you trough the tournament.He will be the mission leader.Dissmised.You have a month till you leave for Tokio"  
"Follow me to training ground five."With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Training ground 5.Twenty minutes later.  
The three sat beneath a three.The Hyuugas were listening to Jiraya's lesson on spirits and furyoku.  
"So as you see some of these spirits remain in our world and can be used by shamans.The byakugan has the ability to see them so that makes you guys artificial shamans.But don't get cocky about it.What you need a bloodline doujutsu in order to use not mention chakra to support it others can do naturally.The Hyuuga are in the thin middle line between shamans and shinobi"  
"Jiraya-sama is furyoku the same thing as chakra"  
"Very good question Hinata and no it's not.Furyoku is pure chi energy channelized by the body while chakra is a combination of chi and stamina"  
"So that means that the Jyuuken is useless against them?"Neji asked with pure horror.  
"Yes it is.This a good chance for you two to try and use other taijutsu styles than Jyuuken.It is a good lesson on how you can't take things for granted.Don't start crying you still have the Hakkeshou Kaiten"  
"Jiraya-sama how do we find a spirit"  
"Go into the graveyard at midnight.There is a small portion of time in which the spirits show themselves o humans.It lasts for thirty minutes but it should be enough.Be careful when you choose.The spirit that you choose will be your life-long friend and ally"  
"No pressure eh?Okay so once we get a spirit we call you here to help us learn shamanic techniques"  
"Yup.See ya!" and again he vanished.  
"Hinata-sama should we go tonight?We have to begin training immediately"  
"Yes Neji-nii-san but we have to be quiet.Remeber-nothing leaves this room"  
"Right.Meet me at Eleven-thirty at the graveyard's main gate"  
Later that night.Graveyard.  
"Neji-nii-san are you here?"  
"Hai.Are you ready"Seeing her nod he went on and pushed the old iron gates wide open.  
The graveyard was huge.It covered about four square km.All just dead people laying under two meters of humus.In the middle there was a huge statue of a cloaked person holding a scythe in stricking position .At some crossroads faces of demons were carved in stone alongside with angels and sculptures of those located in there.To add to this scenario the moon was full that night and a few clouds covered it.Neji was freaked out but Hinata seemed not to care.  
"Hinata-sama how do you do it?I am scared to my bones but you just seem content with it all?How do you manage to do this"  
"Oh this is nothing Neji-nii-san.Once me Sakura,Ino Tenten ,Temari and Anko-san held a slumber party in a crypt twelve meters below ground.We slept next to rotting corpses"  
Neji sweat-dropped'What lunatics'  
"Well let's get started.Byakugan!"Their usually pupil-les eyes formed the shape of a pupil and the veins near them bulged.With their new vision they started scanning the area for anything unusual.  
"Do you see anything?All I got are dead bodies rotting and some trash thrown behind a funeral stone"  
"Same here only that i've got some used condoms too.Screw this all-seeing eye I'm not eating anything for a few days now"  
"Wait a sec nii-san.Look at that gargoyle over there.What the hell is that shape"  
"Who are you calling shape miss"  
The two teens screamed.The strange fog turned into a person.An old man with a stick in his hand.Their shout must have woken the dead alright because in a minute the whole area was filled with ghosts.Old people,young people,happy people,depressed people.It was like a huge crowd of fans greeting a rock star.Only that they seemed annoyed at the noise.  
"Keep it down.Can't we rest even in death?"This time it was a girl with a dog near her.  
"S-sorry.we didn't mean to bother we only wanted to...how can I say this...find a guardian spirit for us"  
"Why didn't you say so?Shaman eh.Been a year since a shaman came here"  
"So can you help us"  
"Sure just pick one of us"The Hyuugas were blank-faced"Isn't this supposed to be an important choice"  
"Why yes it is but the best way to do it is to trust your instincts.They will guide you.If you are shamans then your sixth shamanic sense will activate."All the spirits turned into orbs of light.  
"Choose shamans."The voice was commanding so the two of them compelled and pointed to an orb each."So be it then.Hyuuga Neji your guardian spirit will be I Namikaze Sakon."A man in his forties wearing a deep green cloak and a black shirt appeared.His wore pants of the same color as the cloak.His hair was spiky blond and his eyes were green.He also had a scar on his left cheek.  
"Hyuuga Hinata,my name is Koichi Sesshomaru and I am your servant"  
' Why does it sound so familiar'  
"You also know me as the Nidaime Hokage"  
"Oh really?I was thinking about that character in Inuyasha"The nidaime sweat-dropped'History lessons in the academy must really suck then'he concluded "So you are our guardians huh"  
"Yes we will be your companions in your journey"  
Next day training ground five

"So you've got two spirit's eh?What for?"  
"DIDN'T YOU TELL US TO? "  
"Oh sorry I forgot?So let's see a Namikaze huh.Good stuff you've got here Neji.And the Nidaime mighty fine Hinata"  
"You do realize that we can hear you don't you Jiraya-chan..."Sesshomaru said emphasizing the -chan suffix.  
"Hey I was drunk that night plus you took your clothes off first"  
"Cut it out before I puke.So we've got the spirits.Now what do we do?"  
"Ano Jiraya-sama how can you see spirits?You don't have a doujutsu like us"  
"Arrogant brats.I am shaman myself that's why.My spirit is a mythical frog spirit from the Fuji-mountain.I met hi while doing some research on a few Asian chicks ehm...I mean some people that volunteered to be included in my books"  
"Nobody wants to know about your perverted books.Just get to the point already!What do we learn first?"Neji began to grow impatient.He didn't wake up at five in the morning to listen this idiot's ranting.  
"Alright,alright.Shees...Well the first thing you must do is a basic spirit unity techniques.Your guardian will enter your body and you will share thoughts,feelings,sensations and strength.In other words you become one with the spirit.Your overall abilities will increase till they are equal with those of the guardian.To do it you must just call your spirit to unite with yourselves.As long as you have enough furyoku you can keep this activated.special attacks and moves will cost you more furyoku"  
"Okay let's try this."-SAKON!UNIFICATION!- the Blond spirit turned into a yellow orb resembling his face that formed in Neji's hand.Acting from instict the Hyuuga prodigy thrust-ed the orb in his chest in an instant he felt revigorated and stronger than ever.Energy flowed through his vein.It wasn't like chakra.Chakra felt like a flame inside of him while furyoku seemed to be like a refreshing stream of water not too cold but not to hot.  
"This is amazing.I feel so strong"  
"Okay now that you can do it you should start training on battle strategies with Sakon.He will provide you with advices and fighting moves unique to him.I also strongly recommend that you meditate for about an hour every day so that you will harmonize your body with furyoku and increase your capacity.Your level is currently 600.I want you to reach 2000 in two weeks"  
Hinata also tried the unity and it worked very well both teen seemed pleased with themselves and left to practice.  
IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

"So Marco I finally found your lair.You X-laws have messed with me for the last time"  
"I will not allow you to go further demon"  
The person smirked and pulled down his cloak revealing spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes.  
"So be it then!Spirit unity!Tenchi no Tanto"  
The noise of metal meeting metal could be clearly heard into the night.

End

Please read and review.Thanks.

Alexander R out!


	2. Ghosts of the Past

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King 

Hinata woke up abruptly from her sleep.She was sweating and her pillow and sheets were messed together around her like a strange wrestling match.Her breathing slowly stabilized as she repeated in her mind' It was just a dream...a dream...only a stupid...'

"Onee-chan are you awake yet?"The Hyuuga heiress recognized her sister's voice at the door.

"Yes Hanabi-chan I am."

"Okay then.Father told me to tell you when you wake up to meet him in his office.Hinata paled.In her entire life she had only been summoned to his office five times and all of them had been in order to scold her on her weakness.'Why would he call me now?I haven't done anything lately resembling a fight.'

Seeing her sister 's face Hanabi reassured her:"Don't worry about it.Maybe ha wants to teach you anew technique.

"Yeah maybe"the heiress put up a fake smile.Somehow this didn't look good.

"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Sure.See you later sis."

Ten minutes later a said Hinata strolled down the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion heading to Hyuuga Hiashi's office which was placed right in the middle.The guards, two branch members,saluted her respectfully when she passed by them and she responded absently.After her victory against Neji in the Preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam and after that the one against Uchiha Sasuke both Branch and Main Houses acknowledged her strength and her right to rule the clan.Well almost all.

Hyuuga Hiashi didn't even congratulate her for making chuunin and bringing Honor to the clan.He barely saluted her when she came home after the festivities.It pained her immensely because she had trained especially to gain his approval.

Her toughts drifted back to her mother that had died when Hanabi was born.With her the world seemed perfect but when she suddenly disappeared...

Ten years ago.Hyuuga Mansion

Three year old Hinata was happily running trough the corridors of her home toward her father's office.She knew her mother was in there along with her father an a strange looking man dressed in white.they had entered the room two hours ago and now the heiress had gotten bored.Reaching her destination she wanted to open the door wide open but something told her to be more evasive this time so she slowly cracked the door and listened to the conversation:

"So as you can see Hiashi-san we only have two choices left.Either we let the baby be born and then madam Hyuuga would die either we make a surgical intervention fast and so your wife may have a chance."Hinata didn't understand any of it.She only knew it was connected with the sister her mother told her she would be having something she was looking forward to.

"So Hitori what do you think?When should we have the surgery?"

"I am sorry Hiashi but I will have this baby."

"But your..."

"I have made my choice"Hinata closed the door.Later that night her mother visited her and told her she would be having her sister in two weeks but by that time"mommy would be gone sweetie.Dont't worry daddy will take good care of you."

"Please mommy don't go.I don't want you to go."She bursted into tears.Two weeks later Hanabi-chan was born and he mommy died and things never were the same.He father became cold because of his wife's passing.Her only consolation was Hanabi-chan which she would play with and laugh with on every occasion acting as a surrogate mother for her sister would never experience the feeling of love she had once experienced.'Poor nee-chan...growing up without a mother...only a cold father...and a failure sister like me'

After her mother's death she had joined the academy and for the first time met the object of her dreams and love-Uzumaki Naruto.He was always so joyful even when people tried to shoot him down always so happy in contrast to her who just stood in a corner quietly all the time.He was the only one to play with her when the other children wouldn't because of her strangeness and her pupiles eyes.Surprisingly when her father found out he didn't say anything to oppose.She had even invited hi at her place on a few occasions like Christmas or her birthday but he always refused.By their last year in the Academy she was so in love with him it pained her that she couldn't tell it to him.

In their last year he became more studios and reached the Rookie of the Year title.She knew many jounins had especially requested to teach him but nobody ever found out who would be the lucky one because on the day of the team repartition he vanished without a trace.

His disappearance,for reasons unknown to Hinata caused a rupture between the shinobi and villagers.The villagers wanted to celebrate his departure-something Hinata considered horrible- but the shinobi all volunteered to go and find him and when that was not possible-hold a ceremony to commemorate him.But the shinobi were only 5 of the village population so that did not happen.the festivities marked the beginning of a silent hatred of the ninja against civilians.Families were broken-father fought son,brother fought brother and in some cases husband fought wife.The Hyuuga clan along with the Inuzuga,Yamanaka,Nara,Achimichi,Aburama and some smaller clans like Hatake or Uchiha took Naruto's side in the council meetings were the civilians wanted to make him a Nuke-nin and send Hunter-nin after him.They along with Kotaru and Homura used all their influence to stop this and finally succeeded.

At that time Hinata sided with them-it was turning into something like a football derby with huge firms on each side-it was her Naruto-kun after all but then began to analyze the strangeness of this whole thing.Such a fuss for a single gennin.Even if that Gennin was her Naruto...-blushes-

When she heard Tsunade call him a hero it added alittle bit but the mystery still remained.

Finally she reached that dreaded door and knocked on it.

"Come in"

Hiashi sat behind his office silently drinking his tea.He had a stack of papers in front of him but one of them he held in his free arm.

"You called for me father?"

"Ah!Hinata yes.Take a seat!"His tone was moderate and somewhat happy'How can this be?'

"So what is this about Father?"

"Well last night one of my agents came to me with an important information regarding an SS-class mission recently handed over by the Hokage.He couldn't get the details of the mission but he acquired the names of those involved in it."At that point his face turned into a genuine smile."I wish to personally congratulate you for this accomplishment."

"Ano,what accomplishment would that be?"

"Hinata, it is a great Honor for a Hyuuga to receive such a high ranked mission.Only anbu captains had this privilege in the past.The fact that the client specifically requested your presence and the Hokage approved makes it an even greater Honor.I trust you to make the Hyuuga clan proud.You may go."

Hinata was stunned.'How did he find out?And why is he happy?He finally praised me and compared me to an Anbu CAPTAIN FOR GOD'S SAKE!'

As she dwelled in her thoughts another thing came to her mind about the B-rank mission they had...

"Father?What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?That Rookie of the Year?Not much except he is considered to be on par with a Kage and that he is an orphan."

"Thanks.Goodbye."

It was a lie.Of course Hiashi knew about the Kyubi jinchuuriki.How could he not since the sealer of the Kyuubi was his former team-mate and friend.His son had been given the curse of carrying a Bijuu with no chance to oppose.'Minato you were a fool think he would be a hero for them.You placed too much trust in this village.At least the boy now has a chance to a decent life.'

In his room neji sat in a meditative position.His eyes were closed and his attention was focused on his right hand which was now a fist.Next to him Sakon was closely observing his master gather furyoku in his fist.

"Okay now Neji try to feel the flow like a part of yourself.Do not regard it as chi but more like water.A cool stream of water coursing trough you."

"I'm trying but it's too difficult to concentrate."

"You mustn't concentrate on it you must feel it.Too much focusing will only make you fail.This type of control must be done like handling something very delicate.You cannot push it or force it but make it move trough gentle touches.Forget all about chakra control.This is the exact opposite of it."

"I still can't do it."Sakon sighed"So then you are more like a fire type user rather than a water outside into the woods I'll try and show you some basic fire techniques."

Hokage tower.

"So Jiraya what do you think about this?"

"The X-laws were a strong group with a lot of influence in the shamanic world.Their sudden downfall will create a power gap.Someone must occupy it."

Tsunade nodded"Yes.But all in one night.Only their leader and two of the strongest...I believe one of them was called Marco Right...killed so brutally?"

"They should have known this day will come.After trying to kill him once for their 'cause'.They had it coming."

"I wonder if he'll come back.We need him more than ever.War is about to start.The Sound and Stone are massing armies at our borders.In a year or so a bloodbath will occur."

"Tsunade.You said it yourself.You have no right to force him to return.None of us does."

Three hours later.Training ground five

"So you've mastered the first stage of spiritual I am about to show you now is a variation of the first stage called spirit merging.Watch carefully!"

"Gamamaru!Spirit Unity!"The mythical frog appeared as a an orb in his hand and then united with the sennin."Now watch this!Gamamaru give me full strength!"

Furyoku exploded from Jiraya's body outwards blinding the two Hyuuga and their guardians temporally.It was incredible.

"Sugoi"Neji exclaimed"His strength increased immensely.It's like a hundred times stronger than his usual unity"

Canceling the process Jiraya addressed them"To use this you mustn't be in complete touch with your spirit.You must harmonize your body and spirit."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well it usually takes years of discipline and mediation but we only have two weeks left so we'll speed things up a bit.What do you know about Chinesse ancient medical techniques?"

"No very much."

"Look at this.It's map of the human body made in chinesse style.As you can observe the stomach is call the Sea of chi okay?And see these three spots on the spine?They are the three gates from which chi passes trough it.From top to bottom they are the Jade Gate,the Wind Gate and the Death Gate.Now in order for you to use the spirit merging you must increase the flow of chi trough your body by opening your gates.It's is similar to Maito Gai and Rock Lee's Eight Divine Gates but the principels are somewhat differite.Now assume a meditative stance after uniting with your spirit and take three breaths counting from three to one.Then with your tongue press the roof of your mouth and cling your teeth forty-six times.this will calm your mind and spirit."

The two did as instructed.It felt strange at first but all of a sudden a wave of energy hit them.

"What is this feeling?Wha..."

"Your furyoku increases in capacity and potency.It is the Jade gate being unlocked.do you feel something at the base of your neck?"

"Yes.It's like a chill of some sort."

"There you go.That means that the Jade gate is unlocked.That alone has temporally doubled your furyuoku.Now try the merging."

Bot Hyuugas tried it and succeded.Hinata felt as if she was whole.Sesshomaru's spirit was the same as her's.'What a feeling.I wonder if Ican try it now?'Sitting up shebrought her hands to her sides,raised them to shoulder level and then clapped them suddenly in an 90 degree movement both.

"Divine Tsunami"An energy wave shot out from her hands and leveled a good part of the forest they were in.

Neji placed ahand behind his back and with the other he formed a fist which he pushed forward"Phoenix Blast"A stream of fire emerged from his knuckles and hit a rock the size of a house melting it instantly.

"Very good so now you have some advanced techniques to add to the other ones you already know.Practice the merging for the rest of the month.When I'll see it fit I'll show you how to unlock the Wind Gate.Oh and don't try to use the Jade Gate opening more than once a day because you'll just injure yourselves."

"Why is that Jiraya-sama?"

"Why do you think this gates exist in the first place?They have the role of moderating the energy flow in your body.Without them you would die from a furyoku explosion.What I've showed you is a last strategy in case any other fails.You are dismissed.In two weeks you will meet me at the North Gate.six a clock in the morning.Don't be seen by anybody.Anbu units have been instructed to let you leave safely.Once you exit the village I will meet with you."A puff of smoke later he vanished.

A few days later.Midnight.Western Desert.

"So the X-laws have been given a lesson in humillity.It was about time."

"Should we strike now when he is weak?"

"No Luchist we still have other problems to deal with.And even in his weakened state he is still at a very high level.Only a fool would hit him now."

"I am sory Hao-sama.I didn't mean to disobey your orders."

"For now we shall wait and see."

A fire was ignited and a coyote sang at the moon in the desert cold night.The moon was bloody red...

End

Please Read and Review.Thanks.


	3. New knowledge

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King 

A.N. Minato has another role to play in the plot line that somehow gets him to be Naruto's spirit but the one he is using right now is very differite from the one you think.Just read and you'll find out.

It was 4:30 in the morning and the sun was getting ready to rise again upon the village of Konoha.At that time in the morning the only ones that were up were shinobi on guard duty,Anbu and Rock Lee and Maito Gai who were just plain crazy...

Hyuuga Neji was jumping from rooftop to rooftop silently with his byakugan active to see if he was followed.Every now and then he would stop and scan his surroundings again.Detecting nothing he moved on.his target was a small house the other side of the village from his.Ten minutes later he reached it.He slowly descended in the backyard and proceeded to a huge tree with a tree house build in it.

He went up the tree and knocked at the door three times.

"Who's there?"The voice belonged to a girl but seemed to lack any emotion.

"It's me Neji."

"Password..."

"Oh do I really have to?It's embarrassing."

"Say the password please"this time giggles could be heard from behind the door.

"Okay"the Hyuuga prodigy sighed"Fluffy bunnies rule"

The door opened to reveal a small room with a table in the middle two chairs and what seemed like breakfast on it.It only had one occupant,a fourteen year old girl,with short red hair,green eyes and wearing a blue mini-skirt and a blue tank-top.She immediately laced her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.He was dumbstruck at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back.This lasted for what seem an eternity when he finally broke loose of her grip.

She pouted and turned her head around"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Come on Christine I have something important to tell you and there's no time."

"Okay but let's eat first.I spent all night working on this so I won't let it go to waste."

"I'm sorry love but i'm in a hurry.Listen to me carefully.I've got to leave the village.I don't know when I'll come back or if I'll comeback..."

"Don't say things like that..."

"Please Christine listen to all i have to say and you'll understand.Now as I said I'm gonna leave the village for an indefinite period.You may hear some rumors about my departure, nasty things but please know that it's not true.If I never come back always remember that I love you and that I would never betray the Leaf."

The girl now broke in tears"Why do you have to go?Why?It's not fair.Everybody falls in love and lives happily ever after except for us!WHY?"

"You that is the life of a shinobi.That is what we do.That is why I didn't want to be you in the first place.I knew a day like this would come."

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to say that."They kissed again even stronger.ten minute passed like this till Neji broke the kiss once again."Christine,if I return then I'll quit as a ninja.Maybe I'll just teach kids at the academy.But this is the last time I leave you because of my duty."

"Neji...I can't ask you to do this...this is your life...I..."

"My life means nothing without you."

"Neji what are you saying?"

"Christine Applegate..."he was now kneeling"Will you marry me?"

All of a sudden the world stopped.This wasn't happening.He did not ask her to marry him.He did not propose to her in their treehouse.Then as suddenly as it began it all ended.All across Konoha a shout could be heard"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ten minutes later.North Gate

As said the Anbu patrolling the walls and streets let them passed and four even escorted them to the gate.When finally reaching their destination the masked shinobi silently waved them goodbye and disappeared into the morning mist.Hinata and Neji moved forward down then road when they saw Jiraya dressed as a common civilian.He had a straw hat and a traveling cloak concealing his body.Seeing the duo who were also disguised in a similar fashion.He proceeded toward the forest.

They traveled through the forest for about five hours before reaching the border between Fire Country and River Country.From that point they journeyed south wards before reaching Wind Country.They finally stopped at a port city in the far south and jiraya booked an apartment at a hotel.Once inside they proceeded to discussing the plan.

"So we should take a boat,a small one and travel south,past sea country."

"Jiraya-sama, how exactly shall we reach our destination?I've never heard of Japan before.Is it a remote island in the south?"

"No Hinata Japan is a country like many others located in another world?"both looked at the sennin like he was on crack.

"Another world...right..."

"Listen.Our planet is not the only one in this universe.There are thousands of planets out there but they are located at huge distances one from another.There are even fewer capable of sustaining life so in order to reach them there are Way Gates.The one on our planet is located somewhere near the south pole.It's a long journey since our continent is situated in the northern hemisphere and it's the only one there is."

"So we'll use a Way Gate to get there?How come we never heard of them before?"

"Because,Neji, only few know about them.On this world and on others each gate is protected by an organization called the Pilgrims.They claim to be the descendants of the ones that originally built the Way Gates, the first civilization to move beyond their world.I've lived among them for a few years,read their Scriptures and saw things I would never believed true.Descriptions of worlds so strange,cultures so old."

"Are the Pilgrims somehow connected to the Tournament?"

"Yes they are.The Shaman King is the one that controls the energies of the elements.He has control over these Way gates.Each 500 years a comet along with it's evil twin sister shows itself near the world that must host the Tournament.Astronomers say that this time the comet will visit Terra,the world we are going to to.It is a very strange situation."

"Why is that?"Hinata was impressed of what she had found out in only an hour.Surprises were appearing everywhere.

"Because it is the third time the comets visit earth.The last two tournaments have been held there as well."

"So focusing on the mission when will we arrive at the Way gate?"

"In about a week.We'll speed our journey up a bit because I want to get there a little bit faster before the Tournament begins."

Patch Village

The council was asembled once more to discuss the recent events.

"Honorable Leader the destruction of the X-laws only serves to unbalance the fragile scale of power in the shamanic world."

"Sahor is right we must act fast.This Uzumaki character is becoming too dangerous for our well being.We must get rid of the demon..."

"It seems to me that all you want is to get revenge for a foolish grudge your family hold against demons from immemorial times because an ancestor of yours was defeated in the final by such a being."

"The demon cheated.We could have won if..."

"ENOUGH GOTA!Your pety grudges are none of our concerns.If your clan was so weak then it is not our problem.Guards escort these two out.They do not belong in this chamber."

"Now people let us focus.It is true that the X-laws disappearance is disturbing but none can deny that their methods were too harsh.They had it coming.This council cannot intervene in the wars of others.We shall remain neutral and wait this out.Report confirm that Hao is not making any move either so that means he is just as confused as us."

"Do we know anything about this guy?"

"He belongs from another World, some rumors say he is from Henok but we don't know for sure."

"What about his guardian?"

"Nobody ever saw him.Some claim to have seen a fox some a toad and some a man."

"Could he have more than one spirit like some of us?"

"It is possible.We know one thing for certain.He is a force to be reckoned.And he had a confrontation with Hao from which he came out victorious."

"With Hao?Impossible.Is he of Assakura blood?"

"Maybe he has a genetic connection with them.The Assure an an older clan than this village descendant from the Pilgrims.Which brings us to the second point.How fairs Assure Yoh?His clansmen have confirmed that he will be the representant of their clan in the Tournament."

"Strange option.He is shaman with a lot of potential but the other clans have subscribed powerful warriors as well."

"You're talking about Tao Len?Or Makato Yoshi?"

"Both."

"Trust the Assure.The last ten King Shamans originated from their Clan.If Yoh was chosen they must have a good reason."

"Do not make the mistake of underestimating them.The last time we did that was one thousand years ago an and you all know what happened then."

"Yes"at that point the council members looked down saddened"That was the rising of Hao Assure and the death of the current leader Nekaro-Samoa..."

In a cave.Western Desert

Three figures sat around a fire absently staring at it.After hours of silence the one known as Marco spoke up."How did this happen?We had justice on our side?Why did we lose?"

Robert answered him"Maybe we didn't fight well enough.Jane-Samoa what do you think?"

"Please speak to us.You've been like this since your guardian was destroyed..."at that point the third figure known as Jane started crying.Crying like a helpless child.Between her sobs she said:

"All my life I dedicated myself to this goal...and now I ask myself...Was it worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Until now we believed that we were doing the right thing...all those innocent we killed...all those lives shatered and ended...we said it was for the greater good...but was it?"

The other two were dumbstruck."I see now that the purpose does not motivate the means... we tought we were getting the world rid of evil... when we were actually creating a new one in the form of ourselves... that man proved it to us when he killed the others..."

"We tought we had the right to do justice and that made us proud and overconfident.That was our downfall.I'm going for a walk.I need to clear my head."Once she was out Robert addressed Marco:

"What should we do?"

"We will follow our leader wherever she leads us."

"Yes.Hey have you seen my pistol.I seemed to have lost it."

"Oh no..."at that point a shot could be heard outside.the duo ran out to find Jane, The Iron Maiden with the gun in her hand.She had shot herself in the head and was now lying in a growing pool of blood.In the distance the red moon watched over them...

End

Hope that clears it with Naruto's guardian.

Please Read and Review or I will put the story on Hold and start a new one that I had in mind.Thank you.

Alexander R Out!


	4. Arrival

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King. 

gogeta408:thanks for the ideas.I've already decided on the spirit unity but your suggestions added up just fine.I'll give you credit for the ones I use.

Yoh Assakura sat on the roof of his house watching the stars as usual.his companion and guardian,Amidamaru was right next to him.Both of them had a rough night first having to fight the Tokageroh guy after that calling Mosuke to fix Spring Rain and finally having to fight three crow spirit's belonging to his father.Ryu had just left alone saying he needs to learn how to be a shaman on his own and Manta had left with Ryu's gang.Now he was just relaxing himself.But fate had something else in store for him...

"Yoh I know this will sound strange but I sense three shamans approaching.Two of them have a weak to medium furyoku signature while the third seems to be very powerful."

"Let's wait and see.No need to worry Anna or Trey because of them."So the duo hid in a tree and observed as three figures,two children and one man entered the courtyard rather strangely by landing in the middle.

the door opened and Anna could be seen in her usual attire looking calm and somewhat bored."Are you the ones I called for?"

"Yes ma'am.My name is Jiraya and these are Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well come in.You too Youh stop playing spy up there."

Descending from the three Yoh greeted the newcomers with a shake of hands followed by Amidamaru.The males responded to his greeting lively but the girls seemed to be very quiet.'Strange thing for a shinobi but I guess it's just a habit'

The five along with their spirits entered the house and sat around the kitchen table,except for Yoh who was placed at dinner serving.

"So Jiraya-san"Anna decided to begin the conversation" Did your journey went well?"

"Yes.Nobody spotted us till here.With a little bit of luck we will keep our identities secret."

"Jiraya-sama.How will we stand guard?"

"Well Neji I left six clones of mine outside under disguise.They will protect the outer perimeter.In case that one is breached I also set some seals around the courtyard which will act as a barrier to intruders.And if that fails as well we'll abandon the area and then blow it up."

"Uh...don't you think you are over planning a bit..I'm sure all of these are not necessary..."

"Yoh Assakura.In the world we come from these are more then required.The life of a shinobi is harsh,,full of violence and one single mistake can lead thousands to death.We learned that the hard way.If we are to protect you then we will do it at the cost of our own lives."

"Well let's just eat for now."Anna's suggestion was welcomed for all were plain starved after all it had been a crazy day.During the meal most of them were quiet except for Yoh who seemed mildly interested in their guardian spirits.

"So let me see if I got it right.You're the spirit of a previous Hokage or whatever you were called right"Sesshomaru nodded"And you're a water controlling type.That's cool.but what was a Hokage again?"

"The Hokage is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village.He is the strongest shinobi..."

"...of the village and has the duty to protect it with any cost.Was that accurate?"

The shinobi were impressed."Where did you learn that?It's the definition in our school manuals."

"Oh a guy passed trough here a few weeks ago.He said he was a shinobi himself and talked a lot about Konohagakure?"Now they were shocked.

"What did he look like?"the tone was rather pleading so Yoh compelled to the girl's request:"He had cerulean eyes, spiky blond hair and went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto I believe."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I believe he left for the Western desert."at that point Hinata sat up and left the room sobbing.

"Is she alright"Anna asked with concern.

"The boy you spoke of was her love one and still is.He broke her heart when he left but she still loves him.That's part of the reason when are here.In our village he was very strong and we need hi to aid us in an upcoming war."

"Oh"Anna left the table and exited the room as well.

"Hey can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah sure.Go up the stairs and first to the right."Neji did as told and left the room leaving only Yoh and Jiraya inside."Jiraya-san.Can you tell me what you know about this Naruto?We talked with him for a while but couldn't figure him out at all."

"Uzumaki Naruto was born thirteen years ago on the 10th of October.That date corresponds to the attack of a demon fox the Nine Tails on our village.Our Hokage back then was Namikaze Minato, a legend in the shinobi world.During a war we had previously with an enemy of ours the Hidden Stone village he created two techniques which combined could do wonders and so he won that confrontation single-handedly.But back to the point when the Kyuubi attacked we were helpless.minato,who was my apprentice tried to kill it but failed so he sealed the great Bijuu inside a newborn child."

"Naruto."

"Exactly.He grew up as an orphan, shunned by the civilian population of the village who considered him to be the demon himself..."

"But that's stupid.Naruto never in the time I met hi acted otherwise from normal.He is just a container."

"Yes he is but when have humans ever been tolerant or understanding with the things they do not understand.Shinobi understood who he truly was and respected him for his sacrifice."

"So how did his life go?"

"Well he lived all by himself since he was five in an apartment.He entered the academy at six and until his last year there he was a notorious prankster."

"Until his last year?"

"Yes.When entering the last stages of his shinobi training he took things seriously.He began to study and train more and even to create his own techniques.The loud-mouthed dead-last that everybody considered a failure turned into a prodigy."

"And how did he left?"

"Nobody besides the Hokage knows.Before he was placed in a team to work with and train he vanished.The same night a chuunin,a mid-level ninja disappeared and there was an attempt to steal a scroll that contained very dangerous techniques of our village."

"How is that linked to him?"

"As I said nobody knows."

Outside.

Anna walked toward a sobbing Hinata resting on a bench near the mini-pond.She sat near the girl and addressed her:"You really care for him don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't know if he would love me back..."

"So you just wanted to remain in the shadows dreaming about him?Wow neat plan.The Hyuuga remained quiet.

"You know I once loved a boy more than I can think of.He seemed perfect.But I couldn't tell him because of the same reason."

"So what did you do?"

"I kept following him till one day I saw hi start a fight with some spirits.He was and still is a great shaman but at that time he didn't have a guardian and was outnumbered.So me being a medium I vanished them.He was gratefully to me and asked me what he could offer in return.My mind drifted to many things like a date or a kiss but suddenly my mouth spoke ahead of me.I asked him to promise me that he would ask me to be his wife..."

"WHAT?"

"Ye I couldn't believe it myself that I just said that.I was expecting for him to call me crazy or laugh and leave but he did something unexpectedly.He said yes and then kissed my forehead.He told me that he liked me too."

"Awwww...that's so romantic..."Hinata had been so absorbed in the story that she forgot about being sad.Both girls giggled.

"Yes it is.My point is that love has strange ways to manifest.If your's is strong enough then one day it will triumph..."

At that point an alarm went of.Hinata followed by Anna an later on Jiraya ran to the source of the commotion, the north wall.There two clones were tightly holding a small boy."Okay kid spit it out.Who sent you?"

"Nobody."

"Who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anybody."

"Don't wanna crack eh...let's how you would like to have something very precious taken away fro you."With that the clone took out a kunai and pointed it to the boy's family jewels.

"Talk or else..."

"There's no need for that he's a friend of ours.His name is Manta.He can see spirits too."the clones instantly dropped him and saluted Anna."Sir yes sir."and awaited an order.

Half laughing Anna dismissed them."Are you okay Manta?"

"Yup but who are these guys?"

"The ninja we called for remember?"After proper introductions were made Trey appeared pale as a ghost"Hey guys you won't believe what just just happened:A pupiless, white-eyed pervert tried to sneak up on me while I was in the bathroom.Oh no watch out.There's another one..."Anna slapped her forehead in annoyance.

Western Desert

The blond sat near a camp fire meditating when he felt a presence approaching him.He grabbed his tanto and prepared his shield.Out of the shadows a boy with long hair a cloak covering his body, two strange ea-rings and even stranger gloves and shoes appeared.

"I am not here to fight Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hao.what do you want?"

"You made quite an impression recently.You've left people confused about what side you are on.first engaging me in battle and defeating me and then destroying almost all of the X-laws."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I wish to know what side will you be on when the fighting begins?"

"I am neutral Hao.I will not interfere in your stupid wars.The X-laws tried to kill me so I defended myself and hit them back.You were the one challenging me so I fought you as well."

"So you will not help me fulfill my dream."

"Your dream is idiotic at best."

"Strange for a Bijuu carrier to talk like this.Humans wronged you so much and you still..."

"Not all humans are that bad Hao.Some accepted me like I am."

"You are talking about my twin brother?"

"He and others.Plus there are shamans that look to me as a demon and are no better than humans.The X-laws are a good example."

"Will you participate in the Tournament?"

"Yes."

"And what do you wish to attain by doing so?"

"The chance of some good fights."

"You don't care about humans or the Comet?"

"Fuck the humans.They can be as ignorant as they want.That will be their doom..."at that point a light flashed on the sky.Looking up both saw a ray of blue moving slowly from the north.

"Can you see it Naruto-san.It has begun.and some friends of your are here to compete."

"What?!"Naruto's eyes slitted"How do you know that?"

"As a former King Shaman I still am in touch with the Way Gates and the wormholes.I know for a fact that Hyuuga Neji, a man named Jiraya and Hyuuga Hinata crossed from Henok to Terra a week ago.

"So long, Naruto-san.We shall met again in the arena."With that Hao summoned his spirit and lifted up into the dark sky.

Naruto sighed and watched the sky once more, observing the comet that will be there till a Shaman King was found.All around the world shamans observed the the Star of Destiny.It was the beginning.The begging of the end.

End

Please Read and Review.I'll be leaving for the weekend to a snowboard race.I'll update again tomorrow and most likely next monday or tuesday.

Thank you.

Alexander R out!


	5. Examination

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King 

Weapons description:A tanto is a Japanese type of short range fighting weapon similar to a knife.Gamabunta has such a weapon.

Zanbato.Enlarged version of the simple katana that add's more power to the hit with it's weight but thus decreases the mobility and speed requiering more strenght to wield.See Google for images.

Manta and Anna both sat in the living room waiting.Upon cheking Yoh's room they discovered it was empty as Trey's Neji's and Hinata's.A few days before each had been visited by strange looking shamans talnking about the 'hour of trials' and things like that.Jiraya explained that they are from the Patch Tribe, the ones responsible for hosting the Tournament here on Terra.Their job was to determine which of the candidates were fit to participate and then referee the matches beteen them.The four shamans being absent only meant one thing- they were summoned to fight...

"Do you think their okay?What if they don't make?What if they die?What if..."

"You worry too much Morty.Trust them a little more."

"I do trust them!"

"Then there is no reason to worry."

"It's out of our reach now.We did all we could training them and offering moral support.It's their duty now."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried..."the medium said in a very non-Anna-ish tone.The usual kind confidence was replaced by something else 'Please be Okay Yoh...'

In the forest.

Yoh sneezed.It had already been five minute and he still hadn't managed a shot at Silva.He was quickly becoming anoyed because of his opponents spirits, especally that bird on his shoulder.He wasn't a beligerent person but he would have gladly twited that bird's neck at the moment.

'Stay focused Yoh.We must manage a clear shot on him.'

'I know but it's very hard with all those sprits of his.Don't get me wrong you're a great warrior but that guy can do things I've never tought possible.'

'Is that even spirit unity?'

'What do you mean?'

"Those spirits aren't united with him.They can speak to us and that proves it.'

'If it's not unity then what is it?Wait a second.the bird is apparently coming from the feather.The coyote from the sandal.Listen Amidamaru.I'm gonna try something new...'

Outside their mental realm Amidamaru appeared."Amidamaru!Sprit Unity! Enter the sword!"

Yoh pushed his guardian into his katana which became surrounded by a strange smoke-like energy.A figure was seen near the handle of the sword with two armor protectors resembling Amidamaru's.

"So you figured it out.But now I will advance to another level as well.Sprit's unite!"His guardian animals changed shape and formed the shape of a canon.Silva took out a small knife twisted it in his palm and attached it to the device.

"Wow dude I loved Transformers" all present sweatdropped at Yoh's comment.

"Yoh.If he fires that thing then we only have one shot."The blast finally came and the duo stopped it and reflected it back to Silva.On the first look it seemed it missed but the shaman's forehead band fell down slicced in two."Congratulations you pass!"

In a bar.Western desert.

Marco sat at the tabble looking at the sky out the window.The comet was bright-blue as always"I wish Jane could have seen it"

Robert didn't respond.After they burned the body both had wandered through the desert until reaching this townThey booked a room in motel an now found a place to eat.  
the waitress, a woman in her fourtie with blond curly hair and obsidian eyes."Here are your orders."

"Thank you"Marco smiled at her and ordered two more beers."Come on Robert eat up.We need our strenght more than ever now."

"What's the point Marco?Jane is dead and we have nowhere to go."

"You are mistaking my friend.Remeber what Jane said before...well before passing away - we tought we were getting the world rid of evil but we were actually creating a new one in the form of ourlselves-"

"What do you mean?"

"The X-laws did many things that now I see were wrong.Jane killed herself because she couldn't handle the fact that her whole life had been wasted.but we have another purpose now."

"Huh?"

"Our organisation dettains a lot of influence in the world.We own many companies and could be a deciding factor in the world."

"I still don't get your point."

"It's time we make up for all the evil we have done so far.We can help all those in need.We can feed the poor.Offer them shelter.Help children go to school and make a futue for themselves."

"Do charity you mean?"

"What else could we do.But before we do that we have something else to take care of in the Patch village."

On a lake a few miles away.

Hinata was breathing hardly and barrely kept her position above water level.She was exhausted and her proctor didn't seem to have breaken a sweat.Eight minutes had passed since the exam started and she hit him with some powerfull waterbending moves-courtesy of Sesshomaru- but he blocked all of them.She even created a lake in the once small valley.Her spirit contribution was impressive but it didn't seem enough.

"Your guardian is strong indeed.But this test is meant to both of you.Until now you have only been a medium of his powers."

'He's right.What should I do?'

"Do you see his spirit,Hinata-sama?He is channelizing his powers trough that sword.Maybe you should try it too."

"But I don't have any weapons or battle objects on me."

"Try using that summoning scroll you got from that girl, Ten-Ten as a gift for your birthday."

"Yes...Hey how do you know about that?!"

"In the spirit unity We share toughts and memories."

Hinata turned red."So that means you know about..."

Sesshomaru sweatdropped"You know it was prety obious.I didn't need mind reading for that."

Pulling out the scroll from her pouch she channeled chakra into it and revealed a scythe.She then proceeded to unite her guardian with it.The weapon was instantly covered in a deep-blue smoke only that it seem to have an enlarged blade.The blade was made like a cross with all four blades sharpened looking like a an X fang .On the other end it had a spike like a kunai blade.

The Hyuuga heiress launched herself into the air and in one swipe she launched a tsunami wave ate her opponent.He managed to block the huge mas of water with a spirit enhanced shield .However that was only a diversion because the girl was now with the scyte at his neck"Surrender or die."

In a rocky plain.

Neji watched his proctor trying to get up but failling.He was levitating in the ai with two huge wings spread out, orange in color."Lucky for me I spied on Trey training or else I'd be in his place."

Apparently his opponent also had a winged spirit control and was a fire type as well.Their battle could be compared to a doggy-fight between two airplanes.

Western desert.The same night.

"Naruto-san, ready when you are."With that the member of the Patch tribe leap into the sky preparing an attack.Naruto smirked as the proctor got closer and closer.The distance between them was rapidly shortening.The man had a huge zanbato and the spirit of an old-school samurai.Itt made his wepon glow yellow.Ten meters, five ,three, ONE.

All of a sudden Naruto sent a punch at the man's stomach.Because of the high speed he couldn't even doghe or block.The fist connected but the blond was not done yet.He retracted his hand and did a fast back-spin kick sending the man backwards twenty meters.Before he could land Naruto grabbed him by his hand and sent him upwards after rottating in thin air.The man kept moving up till a descending kick hit him in the chest.He touched the ground at high speed creating a crater.

coughs blood"How ...did you move so fast" coughs again"Was it your spirit unity level one?Shame I couldn't see the second..."

"Don't flater yourself I didn't use any spirit to bring you down."

"WHAT?"

"It wasn't necesary with somewhone as weak as you are.Only a fool would attack directly an unknown opponet.That either shows lack of battle knowledge or arrogance.After that it was easy for me to bring down your defence and play catch with you.Underestimating an opponent...letting yourself open...are you really a member of the Patch or did you kidnap one in his sleep and took his place?"

At the house.The next day.

They all sat around the tabble and talked about their battles.Hinata was describbing Anna her weapon whil Yoh told Neji how he figured it out.Suddenly their oracle bells began ranging.

"Hey look.Says Here I've gottta fight someone named Sharona."

"I've got some guy named Luchist."

"Wow.No way I've got to fight Trey"all eyes turned to Neji as he said that."

Battle scenes suck but I wan't to keep them that way till a certain point in the story.You'll see.

Sorry for the grammar errors please don't flame but all my spelling cheks have been deleted and even the one on this site stopped working.

gogeta408:tell me his characteristics, name and background-like family, a grudge, a failed love- and include him .

Next update will most likely come next week because my coach called me tomorrow for some last minute training, plus I got to get my board out of painting so I'll be too busy to writte.

Alexander R out!


	6. Prophecy

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King. 

Hinata was having a really hard time as the huge white spirit kept launching powerful furyoku attacks.She managed to deflect some of them using water barriers the size of a sky-scraper and with the help of her enhanced senses she had.A 360 degree vision can really come in handy during a fight.But this guy was ridiculous.

Yoh had already finished his battle with that strange looking woman and Neji's should start right about now.' I have to win this...I have to for Naruto-kun... this is my only chance...' her toughts were interrupted as a new attack in the form of a punch came in very fast.

'I can't dodge it' the Hyuuga heiress tought with horror at the huge fist approached.Then it came to her.As the fist impacted with the ground she used the dust as cover and leapt onto the spirit's fast she reached his shoulder going for a critical hit on the shaman itself.From the top of the scythe's pole two small pipes appeared.Then a jet of high pressured water was expelled from them so fast she couldn't even see it.But because of the rush she was in she missed him only cutting a small portion of his hair.A second hit wasn't possible because the spirit located her and swiped her of his shoulder and onto the hard rock of the ground.

Hinata vomited some blood as she stood up weakly sustaining some of her weight on the scythe.The hit had wounded her hard but she'd been worse living as a shinobi.'How can I defeat this guy?He's way stronger and experienced than me.His spirit is very strong as well and they act as a perfect team.I wonder why is he staying on his shoulder?If I were him I would have concealed myself with a Genjutsu and watch the battle from a safe place...but that's it.He's not a ninja so he can't possibly know our tactics.Ninja fight evasively...they move in the dark...attack quietly and disappear as fast as they appeared.He fights directly with strong attacks only and a huge supply of furyoku to back them up.THAT"S IT! I've gotta fight like a shaman not like a shinobi.' again her toughts were interrupted by another fist sent her way.Instead of taking advantage of the opening she leapt as high as she could into the air.The gathering a large amount of furyoku in her scythe she launched it spinning in the air towards her opponent.The spirit moved to block but to both his and his shaman's horror the weapon was surrounded almost instantly by a large mass of water spinning at high speeds.The tornado impacted with the spirit's medieval like weapon and sent it flying.The man tried to get away but the tornado seemed to be attracting him like a magnet.Soon both him and his spirit were engulfed by it.The proctor named Kosal called the match over.Anna, Morty and Yoh were thrilled to learn all about the new attack but then they saw Hinata lying down motionless.She was not breathing...

Near an abandoned prison.

Trey came at Neji hard with his board and an ice spear.His angle came right into Neji's blind spot something the snow-boarder noticed at the begginning of the battle.Out of instinct the Hyuuga prodigy ducked and prepared his spirit unity.Until then he just avoided the attack but now he had to do something drastic.Huge crimson wings emerged from his body as he rose into the sky.

'What is that...it can't be his spirit can it?'

Neji observed his opponent carefully deciding on a way to finish the battle without getting hurt." You are very proefficient with ice and your board gives you an extra advantege in speed and maneuvrability.But I detain the deciding factor here.I control the sky and I can also manipulate..." he joined his palms in front of his chest" Fire".Several plasmatic serpents came out of his hands and joined into a larger one thatking the shape of a dragon." Phoenix Spear"

Trey wanted to avoid the hit or at least block it but he couldn't.He summoned an Ice wall but it was melsted before the dragon even touched it .It moved too fast to dodge.' What do I do? Man sis is gonna kill me if I don't win this?Altough if that hits me she'll become an only child.'His senses screamed DANGER but he just froze in place.At the last moment the proctor, Kalim intervenned and altered the course o the flames to the old building.

"This battle belongs to Neji."

In a dense forest.

The blond listened carefully to the surrounding noises.' Two birds.Twenty meters.Snake eight meters.Thirty leaves falling.Five meters...Gotch ya'

Keeping his eyes closed he moved downwind towards the leaves falling slowly.At first sight one would say that a small breeze knocked them down but the former shinobi knew better.A twig snapped twelve meters away pinpointing his opponent.Increasing his speed it only took three seconds to reach that location.But it was empty.another twig this time closer snapped.The blue-eyed shaman didn't hesitate for a second.Pulling a sort of gun out of his cloack he aimed and fired in the time-span of a second.A scream in the forest made a flock of birds take of. his opponent, a guy wielding an ancor and a chain laid lifelessly on the tall grass." The winner is Shinigami" the proctor descende from the branche he was sitting on and examined the sailor-shaman.

"He has no pulse.You killed him.Despite my warnings you killed him."

"Your warnings were in vain" the blond said snickering" I warned him to shut his mouth before I do it for him."

"The council will not tolerate this kind of behavior."

"The council will remain neutral as they always did.You are the Tournament hosters so you must respect the rules set for it."

"Damn demon.May you burn in h..." his words were interupted as his troath was sliced in a yellow flash...

At Yoh mansion.Next day.

Jiraya came out of the room and entered the kitchen were five people and three spirits awaited impaitently.All eyes turned to him."Is she going to be okay?' Anna asked.

"I can't tell for sure.During the battle she uncouncisly oppened her second gate, the Wind Gate and used the new gained power to conjur a water vortex.But she overused the energy and so unballanced the chi flow in her body.The chi is the essence of life.Without it living things would die.Unless her body reballances the flow of energy she will not survive."

"Is ther something we can do?"

"At this point it's up to her.We have to wait and see."

"What if I try t bring her back with my medium powers?"

"It would have no effect.She is still here only that she her spirit is damaged."the Sannin sighed.

In Hinata's mind realm.

The heiress floated trough black clouds without a certain destination in mind.She had spent only a few hours in there but it seemed like they were years.A light flashed in the distance and she followed it.The speed increased untill she couldn't even see her own body.The light grew larger and larger untill it became the size of a house.." Hyuuga Hinata you have been called here for a reason "the light thundered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance.Listen carefully for we do not have much time...

A danger lurks in the shadows.It grows stronger and stronger.But he is is present everywere.People you trust will become your enemies and people you hate will become your allies.The hour of the judgment is nearing."

"Why ar you telling me this?"

"Because you and your friends will play a major part in this game"

"What must we do?"

"Seek the one that bears the mark og lightning.He will have an important choice to make...a choice that will influence the fate of the worlds."

The light entity began to fade."Remeber that things aren't what they always seem to be.Darknees can sometimes be less darker and light can be less shininng."With that he fadded away.Hinata awoke abruptly in her room in Yoh's house.Her friends were all looking relieved until she spoke" You'll never believe what just happened..."

End

Sorry for the delay but I just couldn't express this chapter as I good as I wanted to.

Alexander R out!


	7. Storm in the inside

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King 

The blond sat in the grass, lotus position looking at the sunrise.A stream of water ran closely to him providing a strange sense of peace to the shaman.He willed his furyoku out of his body and moved it around himself like a multitude of orbiting particles each and every one having a different trajectory.Soon his entire body was blocked from view by the dark rotating sphere.Inside of it all was dark.Not only his eyes but also his hearing, .smell, touch or taste, all seemed to be dormant.

Two figures approached the orb from the outside .One was almost completely covered in bandages.His face, his hair, his torso and legs.Only his hands were bandage-free.Above the white layer he wore black half-tight pants, a black vest and carried two swords on his back.The weapons were placed in an x shape, horizontally, with their handles in the same direction.

The second one had a mask covering his face except his left eye.It was slitted like it belonged to a reptile and when he blinked one could see another eyelid underneath the first two.His hair was brown and he wore brown pants and a brown shirt.Around his neck he had a scarf made of snake skin.By the side of his right-leg he had the pouch of an army-knife.

The duo approached the sphere carefully but confident.Their leader did this once a week so by now they had already gotten the hang of it.The mummy looking guy took out one of his sword which had a deep black blade and fired a shot at the orb dispelling it.Or at least he seemed to have dispelled it but the one inside had stopped the furyoku flow the the exact same time absorbing the energy of the hit at the same time.

"Shinigami-dono, the mission is complete."he said placing the sword back in it's hilt.

"Good job Tsuro, Will.Go and rest now."

The Patch Village

The members of the council were in an uproar because of the current events.The killing of a proctor was a serious offend to their reputation.It was even more annoying because of the fact that there was nothing they could do about it.The victim had broken one of the Tournament rules - Never interfere with a battle taking place under established conditions.Margoth tried to give an edge to a contestant and even insulted the other one.the ancient law stated clearly that the offended one may call for a duel to avenge his honor.

The body of Margoth had been found crucified on the village's main building with the hands and legs ripped apart from the torso and then sewed back.The head was in a spike above it.The lips had been moved up wards to resemble a smile and the eye sockets were empty.

Now they had to decide what to do about it.

"In say we kill him.And trow his body to the dogs."

"You are a foll if you believe that even all of our strength combined can kill him."

"So we leave this matter like it is?"

"What choice do we have ? The King of Spirits warned us that the murder of Margoth was done under the confines of the law."

"But he clearly insulted our prestige and power.He wishes to destabilize the balance we created in this world."

"I agree but unless we are given permission we cannot do anything."

Yoh house.Later that afternoon.

"So let me get this straight.You were contacted by a strange light and gave you some sort of prophecy.?"

"Yeah.Something like that."

Again they were quiet.Just starring at the floor or ceiling and thinking.Anna broke the silence after a few minutes." So what do you think Yoh? Is this for real or is someone trying to deceive us?"

"I don't know what to believe.My first lesson as a shaman was that we live in a world of signs and that we must keep an open mind to anything.But this is too unexpected."

"I'm with Yoh on this one "Neji said" We will have to wait and see.Taking action without analyzing the problem will get us nowhere."

"So it's settled then.We wait and see.For now I have to leave.There are somethings that must be taken care of urgently."

"Like spying on naked women ? " Pirika asked a vein bulging on her forehead.  
"No.I have to leave this world and return to Henok as soon as possible.I leave tonight and I expect to see you in about three weeks."With that the Toad Sannin left the room and went upstairs to pack his bags.

'Let's see now...Kunai-check...Shuriken-check...Scrolls-check...' a knock on the door awoke him to reality." Who is it?"

"It's me Jiraya-sama."Neji said.

"Come in then."

The Hyuuga prodigy entered holding one hand behind his back like he was concealing something.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well...Jiraya-sama...I wonder...I mean I wanted to ask you...if you could...well..." the last parts of the question were spoken so quietly that the sennin couldn't't discern a thing.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I wondered if you could ... if your leaving to Henok...if you pass trough Konohagakure...maybe you could deliver a letter for me?"

"Sure thing. Who is it for? Your family? You know you don't have to write them regularly.They know your on an extended mission so there's no nee to worry."

"No it's not for them. You see...there is this girl... her name is Christine... she must be worried sick by now... but if you can't then there is no problem."Jiraya grinned.

"Oh no problem at all Neji.You should have said so from the beginning.I wouldn't refuse sending a letter to your girlfriend."

"Thank you but she is not my girlfriend...she is my fiancee."

"No need to be shy about it.It's natural for you to... Wait! Did you just said that she is your FIANCEE?!"

"Pretty much... yeah!"

"Ohoho... so our Hyuuga genius fell in love... who would have tought?"

"Well... please leave the letter in her mailbox... the address is written on the back." with that he handed over a blue envelope.

"Sure! Like I said no problem at all.I'm glad you trust me with this task Neji.It means a lot to me."

"Well beggars can't be choosers. It's not like I have any other choice." The Sannin sweat dropped.

In a forest.Midnight.

Hao sat on a rock watching the flames dance around the firewood.It always calmed him to do this.Lately he had done it about once a day.A small boy with bushy hair approached him.

"Hao-sama.You shouldn't stay awake so late."

"I can't sleep Opacho.Since then... I've got nightmares..."

"At least drink this cup of tea.You are weakened from insomnia so much that you are very vulnerable. The others and I will protect you with our lives if needed but still... it's not good for you."

"I know that.But in my dreams I see lightning bolts dropping out of the sky.But they aren't like normal lighting bolts... they are yellow... and when they reach the ground HE appears out of them... the the scenario changes and I find myself surrounded by dark spheres rotating and shredding me to pieces..."

"That battle was hard for all of us... Fang-boy and Wormy still talk in their sleep about it..."

"How can that man be so... strong... I've spent a millennium training myself and he finishes me off in no time..."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself ."

" And now this! How am I supposed to do such a thing when I din't know almost anything about that "  
"Don't worry. We'll find him and finish him of."A thunder could be heard from above a rain started pouring down on them.Hao sighed and left for his tent' Maybe I can try and rest at least for a while."

In the middle of the sea

A tower-like huge castle, grayish in color was enduring the full wrath of the storm.On the outer walls flags bearing the mark of a crimson lotus flower were being waved by the wind that now reached to sixty km per hour.Weather News had said it would hit harder on the south-eastern coast of Japan. the storm was large enough for Tokyo and Formosa to feel it at full magnitude.

Three men sat in the highest room, an office at the top of the building looking out of the diamond reinforced window.One of them, a boy of about seventeen, in a samurai attire with short red hair and green eyes looked at the Seyko Tai-Fun with coldness." How long until it passes?"

"Twelve hours Yoshi-sama?" a man in a suit standing by his side said.

"Is it ready to go?"

"Almost. We have to get it to Tokyo first and then ship it to the Patch Village."

"Good.And what about our friend, Shinigami-san? Has he agreed?"

"He... refuses to cooperate with us." As soon as he finished speaking a katana sliced his troath, separating the body from the head.

"Too bad for Mizuro" the boy never abandoned looking out the window even while he re-sheathed his blade." Kaigo.Go now and continue his mission.Do not fail me."

The third person left the room carrying his brother's body and head.

' Soon... just have to wait a little longer...'

End

Phew! Man am I tired! i've got school tomorrow but I think I'll keep writing until I fall of my chair.

Please Read and Review! Thank you !

Alexander R out!


	8. The Library part I

I don't own Naruto or Shaman King. 

I wonder if Kishimoto-san spends his Friday nights thinking about the manga's plot line or he has an actual life ?hmm...

Thank you all that kept me witting until now with ideas or even a compliment.I am happy that there are at least some that read my story.I will do my best not to disappoint you.

How do you explain absolute darkness? How do you imagine it? A world were all senses are of no use, where even the boldest may crash on their knees and cry and the most cowardice learn courage.The ancient cave stood imposing in the front of the five persons that had been six only a few minutes ago. The Tartaros Tunnel now had a new challenger to examine.

After the defeat against Faust Yoh had left to the old Assakura domains the seek counsel and wisdom.His grandfather stated that the only way to advance so fast in such a short amount of time was that dreaded tunnel. After meditating under the Waterfall of Iris he decided to go inside and cross it. All had been shocked and Anna had not spoken since then.

The once strong spirited medium that she was now returned to the way it was before training with Yoh' grandmother.When Yoh entered the tunnel she turned her head in the opposite way something observed only by Hinata.

" Master Yomei, how long will it take for Yoh to cross it?"

"It depends, Morty.The tunnel is meant to reveal and train your sixth shamanic sense.All of us have it at differite levels so the tunnel may take only a few minutes or a few months out of your life.I reckon that my grandson will need about a week in order to master it."

" How strong will he be then?"

" After his sixth sense is fully developed his contact with the spirits will be greater than before.His furyoku capacity will increase as well."

' I wander if it will be enough.Tao Len's power was huge before but now he seemed a demi-god.'

" Ano, Master Yomei."

"Yes Hinata."

"Do you have any records here at the shaman academy? About the history of the shamans?"

"Yes I do. When we get back I will allow you entry in it.It contains lore of past generations from times long forgotten."The boat moved slowly down the river back to the academy.It first passed two twin rocks that acted as a barrier for intruders.After that both banks were filled with trees, old as f as a student had told them.Apparently a field of energy gattered slowly from the ones living on those domains.In about seven millenia it had grown so large that it had second place on Top Ten most well defended places in the world being beaten only by the forest surrounding the King of Spirits.The only ones that had access there were the members of the Assakura clan or those that they allowed.

The woods were becoming less and less dense as the boat took a turn and the occupants saw a class of shaman-hopefuls doing martial arts forms with their teacher a bald tall man named Jing.After that buildings appeared in sight.

The academy had the form of a pentagon and was divided in three main parts.

The Outer ring was were students were staying.It included three lunch halls, a dojo for spare time practices and a library.

The Secondary Ring held the rooms of the teachers and classrooms.The northern region, were the boat was now, served as open air classes fro high level techniques.

The Main Area was the original part of the compound designed as a Japanese castle.Here the Assakura clan lived.It was only a large building that dominated in height and contained dorms, kitchens, a dinning hall , a dojo and a sauna with a pool.But underneath it was the real deal.

A large iron re-enforced gate kept it closed most of the time.Only the head of he clan had the key to open it.

And that is where Yomei and Hinata stood.The old man reached for an inner pouch and extracted a small silver key with complex rune writings on it.

"Now Hinata, before I let you in I must warn you. Inside one can find many things but remember that truth is not always what we want.If the reason for your searchings is to gain power over others or inflict pain and suffering then you will not be allowed to touch a single tome.If you find a book that you want to study you won't be allowed to take it out.Everything you learn here stays secret or else..."

He placed the key in a small gap in the middle and turned three times right and two times left.The door spitted into two parts that slowly revealed the interior.After that Yomei left and told the heiress that the doors will close behind her but she may open them from inside easily.

The library seemed to cover the entire academy fields.Shelves and shelves of books spread in all directions.Altough it was ancient electricity had been used to illuminate the corridor.At each end stood a table with some seats..

The girl moved trough the shelves examining each tome.Some were on history, some on philosophy and some on shamanic techniques.

' History of the Pilgrims by Sotano Hillgott. A map of the universe . And what's this - The complete guide to understanding Shamanism. I guess these will do.' She placed them on a table, seated herself and opened the first one.It was a collection of documents, hand-written, ordered by age.  
The first pages contained nothing of importance to her. But at about a third of the book a document stood out clearly.

"...the ring should have been destroyed but I refused. It will be the heritage of my people.But the letters that were once glowing like a flame are now barely visible.Only fire can reveal their secret...blah blah.Boring" she said out loud. And she saw something mentioning the world of Henok.

"...we arrived in another world.It's physical laws seem to be the same as others it.The inhabitants are still at a primitive to half-civilized state unlike other places we visited so far.

Day seven.Our leader Genzou contacted a disease that killed him overnight leaving me in charge of the Tribe.My ritual of initiation just ended.

Day twenty-five.As I suspected some want to remain here. As the law of the Travel states I cannot refuse them. The faction is led by the Namikaze warriors the lighting-benders.It is a shame that they will not get to be with us in Chandroa.

Day fifty-nine.We located the Way gate and are getting ready to depart.The two hundred left behind have settled in a place surrounded by woods but a few found a desert to inhabit.As I look at this planet for the last time I cannot but wonder if we will ever find it."

Those were the only fragments that Hinata could read due to degradation.It seemed like a travel journal but it ended suddenly.Searching the whole book she found no other mentioning of it.

' But the word Namikaze seems familiar.Yes father and Iruka-sensei spoke about a clan named that way that disappeared.Odd'

At the end of the book a page stood out.It was relatively new, only a few decades old.

"...As the days pass I fell sorrow in my heart for what I am about to do.But the great Yoko is too strong to kill. That technique is the only alternative to our destruction.But will he ever forgive me for trying to protect what I love once more..."

Realization hit Hinata.' Isn't Sakon's, Neji's spirit, name Namikaze? I'll have to ask him.

Next she opened the map or atlas as it seemed.It was a map of the galaxy with some points in it, about fifty, marked and linked by lines which she understood were Way Gates.She couldn't locate Terra or Henok anywhere but she saw some strange names on it that she couldn't pronounce.

Hinata temporally abandoned the Shamanism guide to search the library for records on Namikaze.She found a blue tome' The History of the Namikaze from the Arrival since'

The prologue was like this" The Namikaze were a clan highly respected within Pilgrim ranks.Their abilities were legendary but they kept them secret since the first Great Ninja War.This book is meant to show their genealogy and deeds from the founder- Sajiteru- to the last known one- Minato-."

Flipping the pages she reached the end.

"Namikaze Minato was the last leader and member of the clan.He is also known in the village of Konohagakure as the Yondaime Hokage and to the rest of Henok as' Konoha no Kiroi Senpo- the Yellow Flash due to his technique the Hiraishin, a supplementary fast teleportation ability that eventually won the war between Iwagakure and Konohagakure.

It is not known what link there is between the secret abilities of the Namikaze and this technique.

Not much is known about his childhood because of the secretivity of the clan that had it's very own school and ninja academy.Members of the clan were seldom seen in public and their children didn't leave the compound before turning twenty one.

Unlike his clansmen, cold-blooded and calculated, Minato was sometimes rash and had a permanent grin on his face. After becoming Hokage he married Uzumaki Kushina from the Uzu no kuni- a country incorporated in the Fire country with it's shinobi and lands.It is also the reason for which Konohanin wear vest with a spiral on it- .She remained pregnant but the child never saw daylight because of her death during the Kyuubi attack which costed the life of her husband as well."

'That's what we were told in the academy but this thing about Uzu no Kuni is new.'

Returning to her table she opened the Shamanism guide.It was basically a history on how shamans were at first priest of the primitive people that had the role of guiding spirits to the other world.

Later on they progressed to elite warriors and lived peacefully for centuries until the discovering of new weapons and transport means made them useless.The once great clans of Assakura, Tao and Makato were the only ones to survive out of which the Tao were the most ragged.Now they lived isolated in the mountains without anybody knowing their whereabouts.

Hinata got bored of it soon and examining her watch she saw it was almost midnight.Proceeding to the exit after returning the books to their places she saw another book with a title that captivated her attention completely. ' The Bijuu '

End

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just wanted to add one.

I've got in mind another story right now.It's about Naruto as captain of a football team called Leaf United and Hinata as the newest member of it's firm.It's basically the football teams in Europe- doesn't have to be the only- transcended into the shinobi world- Bayern Kiri, Internazzionale Kumo,Real Iwa, Olimpique Suna, Fc Oto, Leaf United, West Ham Tanzaku etc. with their firms, internal championships, cup, Champions League, World Cup and some drama mixed with good ol' fashion football.

If any of you is interested in football then tell me so I can speed up the writing and post the first chapter.I'll post it anyway but this won't mean slower updates on Tournament of Fates.

Well all I can ask now is for you to read and review. Thank you and peace to you all.

Alexander R out!


	9. The Library part II

I don't own Naruto ,Shaman King and the original character suggested by gogeta408 and I'm BORED OF F$ WRITING THIS! 

Not many for the football fic eh? Good news for you. My hard-drive was formated by mistake so all progress lost- takes a shot gun to his head- see ya all on the other side... of this chapter which I had stored on a flash-drive until I could finish it.

" Why does it sound familiar to me?" Hinata spoke out loud after observing the ancient looking book full of dust lying on it's shelf.She reached for it and had a real hard time pulling it out because it was very large and heavy.With a lot of effort she managed to carry it trough the desk and set it on it.

Opening it she saw the first page representing nine animals- a raccoon, a cat , a turtle, a wolf, a shark , a scorpion, a mole , a snake and a fox.Each had a differite number of tails from one to nine.And then it came to her...

" The Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked our village fourteen years ago.So thats were I knew the name Bijuu from."

Under it someone handwritten some sort of prologue.

'My name is Koichi Katashi.To whoever is reading this pages.

Since the early years of my life I developed strange powers aside from the others I had since birth.I could talk to spirits, see them and psychically affect them.At first I didn't think much of it but during a journey of mine trough the former Mountain Country now named Earth Country because of it's newly created hidden village I explored the great mountains to the north and stumbled upon and ancient being that resembled a mole but had seven extensions on it's backside.It wanted to attack me first but when I tried to block some debris with my right hand I felt a surge of chakra trough it and the beast was immobilized.Upon examining my hand I discovered a seal pattern written on it.

Days passed and the beast began to converse with me.First by threatening me and then by offering me power.And last it resorted to me pity.I asked it what he was and he said he was called a Bijuu a Tailed Beast.There were nine of them scattered around the world each with it's own number of tails.After two weeks I realized I had the power to control them, the same thing I did with spirits but on a larger scale.

I spent years trying to find out more about them.The Shicibi told me all he knew.Apparently they were creatures as old as the universe and not even they remember how they came to be.He told me where he had seen the rest for the last time so I left him be searching the world for them.

My journeys were not as rewarding as I first believed they would be.The only thing I managed to find were some documents relating to them, written by various individuals.The following part of the book will relate those documents in the way I discovered them

The second page was a well written text by the first Kazekage.

' ...my new founded village needs more military strength if it wishes to prosper in a land that already has many hidden villages. The only thing that protects us is our desert but any wall can be breached in some way as the wise say so we must find new sources of power and new allies.The second Great Shinobi War ended only a year that a mythical raccoon spirit dwells in the western sands keep us going.Each day passes and we get closer and closer to it.I can feel his killing intent emanating from here.'

The next was recorded a few months later.

' Rego's squad din't return yet.My men cannot sleep from the growls outside of the cave.The great beast wants to get us be are safe here.That makes him even angrier.Our first confrontation with him showed us that he can manipulate sand to the degree of being in contact with it mentally. He hears by sand if anyone moves and his eyes bear resemblance to those doujutsu that started to appear all around the world.'

The next few pages were much more later and carefully written.

' These are the pages of journal of the first Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato.They describe his pursuit in capturing the lesser of the Bijuu Lords, the One-Tailed Raccoon.Unfortunately most of his recordings were lost.But one thing is known for certain:

The Bijuu had been captured and temporally sealed inside of a tea-pot.After the seal-masters of Suna developed a strong enough fuuin to keep the demon inside a human being while giving him or her part of it's power.

But they didn't know that a Bijuu can mentally dominate it's host so the seal never had the ability to block it's attacks on the mind.After the first host went mad they realized their mistake but didn't bother to make another seal leaving it for the next one.When the second host was chosen from a group of new-born orphans no shinobi of Suna had the expertise of creating a seal of such magnitude.

With the second host the name- jinchuuriki- was born because of the sacrifice the person had to make in order to gain such power.

Not much is known about the third Ichibi jinchuuriki but we know that the Yondaime Kazekage made his own son a host.This time the Bijuu was fully controlled by the jailer giving him the nickname- Gaara of the Desert- for the ability to control sand to high degrees.'

Hinata paused her lecture to remember an incident from a year before.

During her Chuunin Exam the Sand and Rain launched an attack on Konoha.Gaara, the Suna prodigy was in the first line of battle giving the attackers an almost unfair advantage.The only thing that saved them was the Oto army secretly stationed near the village.

Orochimaru of the Sannin had come in help of his village claiming he was their ally and the whole betrayal thing just a cover up idea made by Sarutobi Genouske, the Sandaime.

The battle between the two great villages and the two smaller ones became known as the Battle of the Monument because of the place primarily used as a battlefield.

The Sand was repelled and had to surrender to Konoha.Orochimaru had returned to his own village after a war meeting with the higher generals of the Fire country.He promised further help in men and supplies later on forged the Southern Alliance with the Leaf and now leader renewed Suna.

During the fight she had won glory for herself by holding an outpost by herself for hours until the Ne division of ANBU could make a breach and rescue her.

Returning to the book she saw that the first chapter was finished and the second began.At the beginning she saw the symbol of Kumogakure.

' These are the deeds of Hajimaru Sasuke co-founder of the Hidden Clouds Village as told by him.

The village of Kumo fastly acquired a strong position in the world after it's founding during the Second Shinobi war.Because back the ninja were scattered across the land this early formation was the strongest of all countries.

But our people lacked determination.They lacked the will to fight in a war that was not theirs.I didn't know what to do to remedy this.

One day some genin stumbled upon the entrance of a deep tunnel made centuries ago.Two squads of Jounin were assembled at once and I lead them all inside.Another squad kept the entrance safe.

The mission objective was to explore this newly discovered tunnel and determine if it posed a threath to the village's security.After all it is inside our walls so it could very well become a liability in a siege.

I hand-picked the seven-men that were supposed to follow me.I entrusted the Shodaime with my will and left clear instructions to open it if I do not return in more than three months or if during that time no message from me is received.

The first two days were event less.The walls were marked with kanji and runes deeply marked into stone.The tunnel just kept descending and every step seemed to get us closer to hell itself.

Cold was the air we breathed.Humid were the walls.Dark was the path but we moved on.We were Jounin of the Cloud on a mission not some mercenary nin...

On the third day we reached the end where a set of bared doors kept something inside.We studied it's mechanism, found a switch and opened them and we would soon regret it.A beast with the form of a cat appeared and it attacked my comrades that were all beyond the seal on the wall's limits.The men were elite shinobi of the village but the demon killed them effortless.

I was the last.Because I pulled the switch I was left in the are covered by seal kanji.It sat on it's legs and stared at me while I held a kunai in my hand.Hours passed and it didn't move at all.Then I realized that the kanji were seal patterns that restricted the movements of the sealed. So I began observing the way it was made, studied it's architecture and chakra positioning inside the pathways of the seal. It took a while but finally I managed to reproduce it on a smaller scale on my scroll and activated it.The beast was attracted to it like magnet But there was the problem of nullifying the effects of the one on the walls.  
I made the choice to risk it all.To disable the seal I introduced a small amount of my own chakra and disrupted the flow of the one inside the seal.When that opening was made it all collapsed like a cards castle.The beast tried to make an escape but my own seal kept it at bay.  
The return journey was a nightmare.The shadows seemed alive as I moved back with the beast.I couldn't sleep at all, barely find some fire-wood.Like all the shinobi in the world had casted a Genjutsu at the same time.

Exiting the cave I was greeted by my fellow shinobi but the sight of the beast and the news of the seven dead made them very cautious.The beast's form grew in ferocity now being outside of the cave but my own seal kept it at bay.

We made another seal in a room below the Raikage Tower and sealed it in there...'

Later on the Kumo seal masters experimented on the beast by inserting it into many differite objects out of which the last would be the most effective.A human being, a jinchuuriki...

The chapter ended here as well.The sun had risen outside but Hinata couldn'y care less.

During my travels in the lands east of the ancient Water Country border's, in a small fishing village I found the wreckage of a old ship and the leader of the village had the captains journal kept safe but agreed to let me see it.These are the only pages that survived the effect of sea water and after that time.

'...the lad swore it was true but we laughed at him and told him to shut up.The storm was still strong and wind blew on from the north.Our spare veils were raised just yesterday.

Day two hundred and ten.Two more men died by drowning.More of the boys enforced Keo's words but I believed the sea was playing games with their minds.

Day Two-hundred and twenty.Only five of us left.We can't do anything now.Wretched storm...I saw it at last...huge like ten ships put together...coming at us...'

From what the Shicibi told me and the captain wrote I established that this was the Sanbi, the Three Tails Turtle.I could not manage to acquire any further data on it or to discover it's location.

The forth Bijuu, a wolf this time had been seen a few years ago by an Earth Country samurai general and was included in his auto-biography posted post mortem.

' My letter shall be brief old friend because we do not have the time to spare.

The wolf spirit you asked me to look after had been spotted by a scout party last week.

I attacked our encampment a few hours ago.

My men are desperately trying to stop it.

I do not believe we will live to see the sun rise once more.

I send this letter by a messenger hawk.

My regards to you. Akurei Toshiro.'

I have only managed to attain this much about it.

The Fifth-Tailed Shark was and still is a creature in the legends of the Sea Country.They spoke of a great being that created their islands by hitting two of it's tails on the sea-bottom.Apparently this Bijuu Lord had an extra affinity with earth and water as well much like myself.I don't know if he could use Mokuton too.

My search for the Rokubi and the Hachibi was without any result.Blank pages that remained blank.The Seven-Tails said he had last seen them in a battle after they had met for the last time, seven millenia ago, all of them.Apparently that's was the time when a strange comet that messed up with their chakra control appeared and the humans gathered for some sort of tournament.

They were supposed to decide on interfering with what the mole called the Tournament of Shamans but they argued on it until a duel began.He didn't know how it would end because they all left.

The Kyuubi is a differite story.It didn't appear at the meeting and no one knew anything about it.The memory of the Bijuu Lords failed to help them understand the purpose of this absence.The Fox had said something about unfinished business but stooped at that.

As soon as I finish this I will send this book to another world with a traveled to keep it safe.Right now i've re-met my brother I founded a village of my own.Konohagakure.'

Hinata was surprised to find out that the Shodai had written this book but after all I made sense, the Mokuton and Bijuu Control.

Makato Compound.

The boy stood on the edge of the rocks watching the waves struggle to break in but being held in.

" The battle between rock and water seems to be won by rock but in time rock will be chewed bit by bit and the sea shall win.It is a lesson of expecting the unexpected nephew."he turned to see a man in his sixties wearing a samurai armor and holding a katana firmly in his right hand.

" Uncle Kotaro what brings you here?"no trace of emotion was in his voice or on his face.

"Well boy I wanted to test your abilities before the real deal begins."he threw the sword to his nephew and drew his own.Both were deep blue in color, the blades.

"I've already passed the test of the council.What could you do against me?"

"Altough the water will eventually win someone controlling earth could rebuild the rock and make it even stronger."

"Stop avoiding my questions and tell me what you want."

"To give you the final lesson.Never can one man, be him a samurai, a shinobi, a farmer or even a shaman predict what will happen next."With that the two conjured their spirits and attacked.

End.

I have been so busy lately that i couldn't't finish work on this one.Well until next time.

Alexander R out!


	10. Shoking discovery

It took a while but I could write this like I wanted. 

The blond won't have a major part in the story until a certain point.He's still a secondary character at best.

The two 'Library' chapters are for some further references and a fic later on.Think of them like a filler.

Hyuuga Neji sat a small table with a cup of tea in front of him observing the itako on the other side with the Hyuuga usual face reading stance.He could only trace fierce determination and calm behind the pair of eyes belonging to the Shaman First Lady-wannabe.

" So Anna-san, you mentioned the name of one Uzumaki Naruto before.What could you tell me about his actions."

The girl sighed"Three months ago a fellow with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes helped us in the battle against a great spirit that couldn't pass on and in turn vandalized the city of Tokyo occasionally killing a person or two.

The police and military were helpless because of obvious reasons and other shamans were too afraid or un-concerned.so we had to fight it, immobilize it, and send it to the other side.

To pull such a feat was very hard as it is but to manage it in the middle of the city was almost impossible.That is were he came in.He was searching for an Itako like me to aid him but Yoh support and Morty's knowledge of the city helped us a lot.

Flashback.

"So Naruto-san what is your plan?"

The blond looked up at the three of them from the maps he was studying and let a tired sigh.

"The city architecture is not made for such situations.It'll be real hard but well have to divert his course and the perform the ritual."

The four sweat-dropped"Well excuse the urban planers of Tokio for not taking such things as invasions or loose spirits into consideration in their plans."

"Back in my home village we had protocols for eight types of invasions, five types of demo attacks and even twenty emergency evacuation strategies.With a job like our wars and sneak attacks are most common."They sweat-dropped again.

"My plan is to take him away from the center, to a remote location in the mountains.I do not have the energy to send him there with my speed inducing technique but I could cast an illusion to cover us.He'll see right trough it but others won't.

After that Yoh and Amidamaru help me fight it.Anna you will remain here" he placed his index finger on a spot on the map" and prepare the ritual.Morty you will act as our navigator and I ask you to design the fastest route from A-which will be the interception point, to B- the disposal point."

Flashback end.

"The plan worked out very well and the spirit was sent away.The way he planned it was amazing but the way he fought was even more amazing.He moved at incredible speeds and predicted every move of the adversary.Many shamans that witnessed the battle now fear him.He has gained the nickname Shinigami, the God bringer of Death."

"Shinigami, you say...hm.And what about his abilities.Did he use any specific kind of weapon or technique?"

"His main weapon was a tanto he carried on his back but he mentioned that he has other even stronger.As for the fighting style well..."Neji tensed"...it can't be described."

"What do you mean?"

"The spirit we were fighting was very large in size so directing it to a certain point was difficult.He used some kind of teleportation that allowed him to move at very high speed.It resembled a yellow flash of light."

"Yellow?"Neji was now confused' Clearly she has just described the fabled Hiraishin but how could it be?'

"Did he use any thing resembling a kunai in conjuncture with this technique?"

"None at all.He moved freely.What's the matter?"

"The technique is called the Flying Thunder God.One of our leaders created it and used it to win a large was a few decades ago but to use it he needed some sort of kunai with seals on them.Plus he never revealed the secret of the technique to anyone and he died fourteen years ago."

"Well that's all that I know.After I sent the spirit away he left and we never heard of him after-wards except for a rumor."

"A rumor?"

"Many spirits started to flee at some point, away from an area in the Western Desert.It was a massive migration.We tried to find out what was happening but none would tell us.Then some shamans appeared as well stating that they never want to participate in the Tournament again.They talked about a huge battle and a bringer of death emerging victorious.His opponent had been feared in the Shaman world for many years.He goes by the name of Zeke.But his defeat made people wonder if the end of the universe was coming.The balance of spiritual energies the planet had has been moving fro one side to another since then."

"Very interesting.Well thanks a lot.At least I could add some more info to this guy's profile plus now I've got a link to get to him."

"A link?"

"That Zeke guy.From what you tell me he's now the second strongest shaman in the Tournament..."

"Yoh is the best ..."she said fiercely.

"Yeah...well he's most definitely going to be participating so we should be able to talk to him.And even better we may meet him in person."

"Why is he so important.I know Hinata has a crush-turned-to-love-turned-to-obsession for him but besides that."

Neji sighed tiredly" The shinobi world is nearing another Great War, the forth.We need strong allies and good soldiers are very rare. If what you say is true about the yellow flash then he may become a decisive factor.This mission's status has just increased to A."

In another part of the academy.

Hinata was observing a class of trainees exercising some Kata.The instructor the same one they saw a few days ago supervised them all closely.

His pupils were using the techniques correctly but is was very tiresome.'Maybe they have some weights newly increased or bought and they have to get the hang of them.' she tought absently.The instructor saw her and said.

"Hello there madam.Since you look so bored of our class why don't you try and teach these kids a Kata.Maybe they find me too slave-driving."

"Okay.Whatever" she really wasn't in the mood for this kind of crap but still got up and moved to the center of the dojo.

"Well why don't we try another approach.When we shinobi train we do it blindfolded so we can better observe the sounds we make and limit them.it is the first step to learning stealth.

Also I want you to first get used to the weights before we do that."

"Weights" they were all confused.

"Aren't you wearing training weights?" all shook their heads.Se pulled one of her sleeves up and showed them a green piece of metal tied to her arm." I wear some on my legs as well as a few on my abdomen and shoulders.In all I have about five hundred a pounds of metal on me."

"Wow..."a kid in the back was annoyed with the attention the new instructor got so he went to the newly formed group and said" My father, who is a samurai says that Shinobi have no honor at all.You are nothing but assassins and thieves."

"Well Shinobi were most likely the way your father got to be a samurai in the first place.And we do things no fucking samurai can.Were is the honor of treating others inferior than you like scum?"Hinata really wasn't in the mood for an argument and was about to snap every moment now.  
"So stop saying things you can't understand, baka!" With that she left fuming like an awaken volcano.

' Sugoi.She turned from calm to crazy in three seconds' the instructor tought before he left in order to find a dry pair of pants.

Western Desert.Midday.

The group advanced steadily following their master.Normally they would be flying on his spirit but strangely he decided to walk that day.Opacho approached him and shook him out of his toughts.

"Ne, Hao-kun, what's on your mind?"

"Oh...nothing...just thinking about something."

"Stop lying.I can see you are nervous.What is the matter?"

"I...have to reach this place.Hidden deep in the desert.Deeper than the Patch Village.It is called the Oracle.An order of shamans serve there for generations and are considered to be the sister tribe of the Patch.They specialize in making medicine and contacting spirits that have passed on.Something like itako but much more stronger."

"Stronger.How come?"

"The ones that make the contact go into a narcotic induced trance. The substance they use takes away all of their senses except for the shamanic one-the eight one."

"The eight? What are you talking about."

"People often believe they only have five senses but actually they have seven.Sight- Hearing- Smell- Touch- Taste- Balance- Movement.Those are the senses we have.The eight one is the one that allows us to see spirits and eventually use them.It's more like a complimentary device added to all the other senses.As I was saying they go into this trance and may remain there for as ling as they wish.There they can even block the way for spirits to pass on or disrupt it completely.A very dangerous power."

"And why do you need them?"

"I had a vision a few nights ago.I need them to decipher it.I'll more later but for now we must keep moving.I want to be there by dawn.These sands are not safe at night."

"Hao-sama" a chubby man with a gong on his back and small round glasses shouted." I believe we are getting closer."In the distance a cathedral-shaped building had been sculptured in stone.It was about one hundred feet high and resembled medieval cathedrals in Europe like Notre-Dame-de-Paris.

Konohagakure no sato.Same time.

Koichi Tsunade watched the pile of documents in front of her with as much hate and disdain as she could muster.It just keeped growing and growing every time she looked at it and she had already worked for hours non-stop.A sudden knock on the door made her relived and curious.

"Come in!" she said and moments later a man wearing white and blue robes entered the room.His hair and short beard were withe as snow and he carried a pipe occasionally letting clouds of smoke out his mouth.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei, don't tell me you got bored of retirement already."

"Unfortunately, Tsunade, I am not here to help you in your tasks but to give you some information."

"Information.What for?"

"You will understand better in a few minutes.Please come in Danzou-kun."

The leader of the Ne also entered the room.Tsunade was intrigued and a little annoyed but decided to wait and keep quiet.Both elders sat in the seats in front of the desk and in a few seconds Genouske spoke.

"I heard of a B-class mission you gave a while ago to two chuunins and a jounin, complimentary to an SS-class.It involved the gathering of information on one Uzumaki Naruto, nukenin of genin rank at last recording, and the possible peaceful retrieving of said person to the village.Is that correct?"

"Yes it is.And what do you have to do with this."

The former Hokage sighed." How much do you know about Uzumaki-san, Tsunade-hime ? "This time is was Danzou who spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto" she repeated like she was reading from a file." Current age- fourteen.Height- currently unknown, Weight- currently unknown.Hair color- Blond.Eye color- Blue.Facial particularities- six whisker marks, three on each cheek.

Status- C-rank Nukenin.Abilities- normal academy/genin strenght.IQ- 135.

Special notes- he is the carrier of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Missions completed-none."

"Yes .That is partly his bio."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this room sound proof.Are all the possible entrances blocked?"The Godaime Hokage nodded even more curious.

"Well the let me tell you Uzumaki Naruto is not a genin level person but an elite jounin level."

"WHAT?"

"When he was four a group of civilians tried to attack him during the tenth of October.He barely survived and the shinobi populace was ready to go in a killing spree and massacre all the civilians.The security of the boy was discussed in the council meeting that month and he was placed under the care of the ANBU.The Ne division of ANBU to be more precise.

Until he reached the age of seven he was trained by myself and a few others from other divisions like Hattori Tenchi.At that age he was given an apartment and subscribed to the Ninja Academy.He was placed under the command of Umino Iruka a Ne undercover agent and given the task to maintain the security of the institution while pretending to be a normal student.

After his graduation he was transfered from the Ne to the Hunter-nin division.Since then he has been acting under orders from us as an assassin and a spy in the world of Terra.Who do you think it was that sent us the first reports of the Tournament ?"

"Sugoi...so all this time he wasn't a nuke-nin but a hunter-nin?"

"Yes.The mission you gave those three will make him return to the village but then..."

"But the what?"

" How will he react to those that have mistreated him.You made a wild bet without even knowing it.We wanted to inform you sooner but we hadn't found out about that mission until today.Now we can only wait."

"It don't like it.We risk everything.Too often have we waited and observed."

End

As I said previously all the files on my computer were lost except for the last chapter.So I began to re-write it all from scrap.I wanted to make just like the first time so it will take a while.

Please read and review.Thank you!

Alexander R out!


	11. Hoods and revelations

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Naruto or any cartoon, manga or anime series that may be implied in the following story.

Chapter 11: The Hoods and Some Insight

Bang! The gong yelled once gaining everyone attention. Bang! It yelled for a second time, opening a huge wood, metal-re-enforced door. Dust clouds appeared from everywhere reducing their vision range to a meter at most. Bang! The last one was so strong all of those outside were pushed backwards and fell to the ground. The dust was blown away completely revealing the dark insides of the monastery like stone building. Only Hao remained standing.

With his seasoned eyes he watched a group of twelve hooded people exiting the temple and surrounding them. Their hoods were grey, simple grey and tied to the waist with a simple rope. Their eyes glowed with red light as they spoke in unison. The voices were cold, icy-cold as if a machine and not a human spoke them.

" HAO ASSAKURA! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE! LEAVE OR FACE DYRE CONSEQUENCES!"

The shaman was not shaken at the slightest by the warning and instead of summoning his fire spirit, he simply laughed. " Even after ten centuries you still use that worn-out plate, he addressed no one in particular. I thought the great temple of the Truth-Speakers would be a little more cautious by now, considering what occurred here the last time I paid you a visit."

"DO NOT TAKE US LIGHTLY DEMON! WE ARE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF DEALING WITH YOU! MAKE ONE MORE STEP AND WE SHALL RID THE WORLD OF ANOTHER ASSAKURA SHAMAN-KING!"

Hao's laughter now took a maniacal note as his followers shivered from the intense furyoku being released from the twelve." My ancestors died here because they were too weak to gauge your real strength. They were fools to go against you head on. But I am different!" at this one of the figures tensed and moved back a few millimeters." I can by-pass your so called infallible eyes." Hao took out a small paper seal from an inner pocket of his cloak and attached it to his fore-head. In an instant the hooded men broke the circle and frantically began to search for something in the area, although none seemed to know exactly where to look. The shaman remained in their place, confused, as their leader kept his ground.

"As you see old-fools, I now can pass beyond the borders of the material world. Time is my slave!!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, FOOLISH HUMAN?"

"Let me demonstrate…" and he was completely out of vision.

With a certain blond…

He moved above the sands quietly, his eyes closed in meditation. His steps were precise and silent, avoiding any rocks or plants and making sure the noise he made was reduced to a minimum. Strangely no birds seem to be flying that particular day, even though the weather was beautiful and no storm clouds appeared at the horizon. The shaman wore a yellow cloak with a hood to him from sun and prying eyes alike. Half of his face was covered as well leaving only the eyes exposed.

His spirit followed him in it's reduced form, it couldn't be distinguished as a particular animal but the prominent nose and the markings on it's skin eliminated the possibility of a human.

Unlike it's shaman, the spirit was restless, constantly watching the area and expressing it's worries. " Is it really wise to travel like this, we should have taken a plane or a bus ride. Faster, I reckon."

The blond didn't even turn around as he answered.

"Patience my friend, I considered those options already and found them inappropriate for our goals so far. We must avoid detection." Some large rocks were now visible at the horizon, but only as mere stones to the untrained eye. The blond knew better.

"You and you're plans. Now you're exposed to attacks from any direction. And you're your furyoku at such high levels to avoid detection is nothing less than a god's power." Indeed they were traveling in open desert, but in his mind-realm the shaman snorted' That also means we can't be taken by surprise dumb-ass' instead he chose not to anger his spirit.

"Ah G, you can never rest can you? Calm down for a while and admire the scenery."

"Yep, that a good idea. Watch a bunch of rocks , scorpions and did I mention rocks. You've gone crazy kid. Why did you sent those two away anyhow? They could have been useful you know."

"My purposes do not allow me to travel with a constant escort. They served their purpose, now they are gone. The end." But the spirit wasn't yet convinced.

"You letting them go just like that is kinda risky, what if they betray you and go to Zeke, or what if they're captured and spill everything they know. You should have just disposed of them like a good Hunter-nin ?"

"Killing them was out of the question."

"You're such a leaf-nin sometimes." The blond smirked behind his face cover." Come on. We are nearly there." The rocks were now larger and seemed to house a large group of stone-made houses in a huge cavity. It was an old Amerindian settlement.

With the Yoh team.

The four stood outside the tunnel exit, awaiting for the last member of the crew to join them. Unknown to them, two other green-clad women kept themselves hidden behind a large rock above the cave. They wore large round hats and Chinese long battle suits. The model was specifically made for those preferring speed to brute strength. To that point none of those below seemed to have noticed their presence.

The sun began to set as Manda's pacing left a large trench in the ground. He was nervous. He trusted Yoh but stories of many other great shamans entering the tunnel and never being seen made him way too uneasy. Plus, after the battle with Faust, Yoh had been very cold to the short-sized boy, a coldness not unnoticed by the rest. Anna didn't mind at all, the Hyuuga's couldn't care less if the client was begging to slip and act stupidly but Manda was another matter.

Ever since he met Yoh he became more and more confident in his abilities, he now had the guts to challenge older and taller boys, not because he had a shaman to protect him but rather because his self-respect had risen. Now Yoh barely even smiled at his jokes. He was feeling lonely again.

Neji's thoughts drifted far away, to a girl he had left back in Konoha, to an over-controlling family that would never approve their relationship, and besides, he wouldn't ever consider of making her a part of the Branch. None Hyuuga were less than trash for the Main, and a caged-bird sealed one…No. He didn't want this kind of life for her. But what could he do?

The self-proclaimed ice-queen of the group kept her eyes solely on the cave entrance, but the dark remained impenetrable even for the strongest eye. Nothing on her betrayed the mixed feelings she was now having. Inner turmoil was something she believed only happened to weaklings, un-worthy people, but now she was confused. The last battle took everything she had in her sleeve only to keep her alive. It was like when she was a child, when she was 'normal' . The word rang strangely into her head. 'Am I what I feared I would become…but it's not possible…is it?...they assured me I was out of harm's way…but…'

Flashback

A three year old blond girl was walking on a paved alley full of fresh snow in the chilliness of a January morning. The sun still had not risen and torches were used to mark the way. Behind her were a man and a woman. He was tall and even through his ceremonial black clothing one could see well toned muscles. His gaze however was one of mixed feelings- the girl couldn't tell if it was worry, anxiousness or fear. The woman was slim, only two thirds of his height, with long beautiful hair. Her face was emotionless as she strolled forward to what seemed the main building in a large complex. All around them, medium ,spirits and shamans gathered as if it was a ritual.

The great black doors of the temple opened to reveal…"

"Anna, hey Anna" Manda's voice rang in her ears" Are you there" She pounded his face into the ground, by natural instinct only that something didn't feel right. Strangely she could not understand why she did it…She looked up only to see Yoh emerging out of the tunnel, with a few bruises on his face and arms, but nothing serious. She smiled inwardly.

The two spies leapt back with a huge amount of force, going for about fifty meters before landing without the slightest sound. They turned around and disappeared. But they were being watched as well…

World of Elenius. In a mountain region, on a high plateau.

The teenage boy stood motionless on one of his legs, with his arms outstretched to his sides. His eyelids were closed in concentration and he was clearly trying to maintain his current position. He was shaking slightly and sweat drops formed on his forehead. In the dark of the early evening his features couldn't be distinguished. Only his onyx, shoulder long hair.

From behind a rock another figure emerged, shorter than him with her hair tied up into a large bum. She was wearing a leather suit with iron buttons, colored in green and yellow. The scowl on her face was obvious.

In a quick motion she slammed her left foot on the solid rock causing a mundane column to appear right underneath the boy and then crash back before reaching even two feet in height. It was enough ,tough, to destabilize him and so he obeyed the law of gravity and crashed on his rear end.

" Soh, you ruined it!"

"Ruin what, a ballet form. Stop doing that stupid exercise and get some rest. We're leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow at sunrise." Immediately his face brightened with the prospect.

"You mean it finally began. Did the comet appear?"

"Come and see for yourself." And she sank into the ground while he leapt to the nearest peak and onto another and another and so on. After five minutes of jumping he landed in a rather remote valley where three tents, two small ones and a larger were gathered around a campfire. Six or seven figures also circled the fire, with the girl from before closest to it. He advanced hastily between two twin girls with red hair, and red eyes and clothes to match it and found who he was looking for.

Yhe man looked like an elder of some sort, dressed in white and blue battle armor. He was holding a scroll in his hand and didn't seem to be in a hurry to open it. The rest of them scowled at the latecomer and some muttered various opinions to each other. The word 'unprepared' was the most commonly used.

"Ah, Tokka, you are finally here" the elder said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice" How nice of you to join us."

"Quit the small talk old-man. Tell me what it says…"

"Would you care for a cup of refreshing jasmine tea first? Or maybe some mint flavored tobacco?"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T SMOKE AND I HATE TEA!!"

"Hate is such an ugly word" he said, apparently oblivious to the anger of the one in front of him. The twins however giggled at the boy's antics, a strange look in their eyes." Come on nephew, no one in our family ever said he hates tea. He may dislike it, or simply not want it but never hate it."

Flashback.

A young boy, no older than two was given a cup of steaming tea from his mother. He wore clothes with tea-leaves design on them, he stood on a chair with tea-leafs patterns on it. His room was filled with everything even remotely connected with tea.

"Mom, can I have some orange juice?"

"Come on dear, I'm sure ou don't want some dumb juice instead of my tea?"

Flashback end.

"SORRY! I MEANT TO SAY I FREAKIN' HATE TEA, IT DISGUST ME TO NO END AND I WOULD GLADLY TWIST THE NECK OF ANYONE OFFERING ME TEA!"

"Oh well! I guess it can't be helped. According to the message, we must arrive on the world of Terra in a standard week for the preliminaries. We leave at dawn."

Xxxxxxxxxx

On a ragged battlefield, filled with metal extensions and electric cables as well as human corpses, a man in a black cloak moved casually as if he were on an empty plain. His objective was another man, this one in full battle armor, in lotus position.

"You've outdone yourself Prince Reymo, or should I say Darth Ragnor?"

"What are you here for Ma'ak? You should have re-enforced the southern flank."

"I did, but that was hours ago. As you can see from here, they have retreated. Should we give pursuit?"

"No. They have nowhere to go and will soon surrender. What news from HQ ?"

"You are summoned on the battleship ' Messiah'. Captain Grez has all the details of the journey. The Portal has opened and an official invitation has been sent for us. In a standard week we must be on Terra."

"Finally, we now have the chance to prove our own strength and show that we deserve what is ours by birthright."

Ma'ak smirked" Sometimes you really are kind of crazy. The old man was right sending you away." Instantly a laser sword, blue in color was at his throat. "Watch your words, brother or I will"

End!

Damn that was hard! Finally got it right. I'm back in the game people!

Alexander R signing out!


	12. The Passing

I don't own any of the movies, cartoons, anime or manga that may appear or be linked to this story

I don't own any of the movies, cartoons, anime or manga that may appear or be linked to this story.

Chapter twelve.

A the boy moved across the illuminated deck of his ship he saw all the guards rather more active than usual, saluting him with more emphasis than before, some having careful looks on their normally blank faces. He sighed to himself and pulled his cloak tighter around him. He forgot that it was so damn cold on these things. Awareness up to maximum he strolled uninterested pass the cafeteria and living quarters of the crew and troopers and in the command center. All the nine people, pilots and officers saluted and he responded with equal measure.

"Greetings, General. I am sorry for having interrupted your sleep but we are dealing with a rather nasty situation here" one of them motioned towards a large screen where the entire fleet was shown along with the nearest planet and it's moon.

"Is there a problem with the gate?"

"No, nothing of that sort. Apparently the wookie refuse to give us access to it. They do not wish to negotiate and have threatened with anti-ship fire if we do not evacuate the sector immediately. "

"Any reasons? Have they said anything else?"

"No, sir. I have issued orders for the other captains. We are ready for a planetary bombardment, all we need if your approval." A brow was raised on the stoic face of the boy as he shifted his view to the man.

"I do not recall issuing such an order, Marko. Since when to you have the authority to call for a charging of the Ion guns?"

"Sir, I only wanted to…"

"To attack a planet that has not done any harm to us yet, while I was asleep. Guards! Embark the captain on a transport ship and send him to the capital of this planet. He will see for himself how harsh a planetary bombardment if we choose that option. "

"No! Please don't! Please…" his screams were getting harder and harder to track as he was escorted rather forcibly out of the room. Nobody seemed to protest, nobody seemed to care, their commander was very strict on matters such as mass destruction plans.

"Halley, you're placed in charge, send a message to the fleet, shut down all main hyper-drives and decrease energy level in the ion cannons to 8 percent. I want to have a talk with the wookies, on a neutral space station. Prepare a transport. No guards will be necessary."

And the order spread all across the fleet, along with the rumor of another over-controlling captain being sent to a hostile world. Their leader was in a bad mood today, and so none dared to protest. By the time he reached his small ship, the boy no older than sixteen had gained a new level of respect from the new-comers, for the veterans already knew of his policies.

A message on the holo-projector on his wrist added a new shade of color to his face, a whitish blue. It contained the coordinates of a space station, an evacuated one, used primarily for negotiations surrender in case of war. Almost every planet had one or two. The ship detached itself and took of at maximum speed towards it while the teenager kept trying to shut his inner awareness, it was a drag sometimes, making him over cautious and nervous.

He had no doubt it would be a long talk, wookies had become such fanatics over the centuries, and the way gate they guarded was the center piece of a new religion blossoming among their race. For a very long time a Qasar warrior, as they called the ones able to sense and manipulate the Force was summoned to a Tournament. Few among the philosophic Jedi dared to try their strength and the Sith were way too caught up in the re-establishment of their order to care.

Since the rebels in the Neqwa system had been defeated, the Republican Senate gave him a tacit permission to participate, although many still opposed the idea of the young prodigy and military genius to leave the galaxy and venture in an old ritual, his father included.

'The old-man will have to deal with it. I am on a special mission, not even he can stop me now. I will show them who I really am…" the ship docked and the air-valves opened. On the other side of the corridor, three robed tall figures awaited him.' Great! Just great! High Consulars, of all people.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Northern Water Tribe had, against all odds, remained unchanged for the better part of a century. The same icy walls blocked the entrance to the crevice where a city of ice stood still in the cold, morning air. The boy walked slowly across the ice-shelf, aiming to reach it. His party followed, about ten people, forming the strangest group ever seen in those parts since the notorious 'Gaang'. To twin firebenders, a few Earth-kingdom soldiers and an old looking general, wearing the symbols of the Southern Tribe and the reason for their leader's annoyance.

"Are deaf or something, old-man? We're not in friendly territory anymore, what's the deal with the uniform."

"I wear my uniform with pride. It was a gift from Maser Pakkun, many decades ago. There is no reason for you o be ashamed of who you are, for it will make people acknowledge your inner strength. As the Avatar, you should pay more respect for this then anybody else." He responded in a calm slow, voice.

"I do respect it, Uncle, but we may get in trouble if you enter like this. Northerners have no issues in attacking old war heroes, and my reputation is not enough, given who I am…"a hint of sadness in his tone, which the man observed.

"You have a great past to stand up to, people expect more, given your family, so they tend to forget you are who you are. I am sure you will find your path, although I still am against this." That last part he spoke in a more fast manner, as he was curious to see the reaction.

"I've made up my mind, and neither you or Sparkle-breathe can do anything about it. I will participate."

"Will you take anyone with you ? I am too old for this, a travel through a Star-link would put me in a coma." –chuckle." You will need two more partners for the second round. Plus, finding the Patch won't be easy, even after you reach Terra."

"I have a plan in mind. As for team-mates, I will take Lin, Lo and Takeshi. I heard what you said- he interrupted the man who was about to comment- but my instinct tells me that's the right way. By the way, we've arrived" his warning came to late and the elder crashed into three meters thick ice wall and then into the fresh snow." Are you really who you say you are, cause banging walls every no and then isn't a smart move for someone you age.

Two guards with their faces masked and their hoods on landed nimbly next to them, anger in their eyes." You have no business here, leave at once."

"We have a pass- he took out a pai-sho piece and showed it to them. You are not to refuse us passage."

"Discard your weapons and armor first before entering. The nephew of the traitor is not welcomed here. He must leave."

"We have no reason to listen to you stupid rant. Open the gates now before any accidents occurs."

"Why you little…" the other guard took out a large dagger but before he could strike he was immobilized by the elder." Hurt the Avatar, even a scratch on his cheek, and you shall feel the wrath of the other Nations. You northern cowards have forgotten he was the one who saved you almost fifty years ago. Whatever you do to us while we pass, I will unleash on you city tenfold! Open the gates!" his voice was harsh and commanding. Soon enough they entered through the gates. Both guards laid dead a small knife in each of their throaths.

"So you did plan something else by coming here?" the boy asked" The man smirked and jumped high into the air, along with the soldiers he had brought and who now seemed to have multiplied. Their uniform was the dark-green of the Dai-Li." Payback time!" he shouted as the rest of them took cover. It was a little to soon for his taste but if he waited for too long they would be guarded too strictly.

"Come on, we must reach the Gate." The other three nodded in approval and soon they were dashing through a rain of stone and ice, frightened people running away from danger, too busy to recognize him. A small cave in the ice appeared up ahead and that's were they were going. " I'll see you in a few months, Uncle Sokka!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negotiations were boring, that's what he believed. He always took action and gained the advantage in a fight rather than bargaining with the enemy. But now, civilians were involved and so he had to. The fanatics on the other side of the table kept it on and on about the one who must be 'chosen' for the task, the one worthy enough, and stuff like that. It was even more boring than of his father's rants. And then he felt depressed.

"Prince Ragnor, we acknowledge your deeds, yet you are not the best one for this mighty task."

"As you know, the winner will gain full control of the Spirit King, the almighty entity that manifests itself on every world that has a Chappa'ai."

"The wielder of such power must be strong in spirit, mind and body, or else he will fails and die."

"For that we refuse you passage to the Chappa'ai, and warn you to leave at once."

"What if we could make a deal? More routes to the outer systems, protection for your merchants, special status, what do you want?"

"Such earthly favors are nothing compared to the privilege to be the home of a Shaman King."

"What if I say I will burn every inch of this planet with ion guns and pseudo-atomic devices. Will you reconsider?"

"You lack the bravery to do that…" the offender dropped dead with a red beam light passing it's skull. He didn't even have to move an inch out of his chair, just a simple motion of his arm." I ask you for the last time? Will you reconsider?" A nod was all he needed as he left the other two frightened by his aura that suddenly spiked. In thirty minutes he would be back on Enceleadus, in two hours it would be ready for a full passing. To the planet where it all began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two traditionally dressed Patch fighters fell down as an assault of kunai held their comrades back. The blond certainly had not remorse about fighting and killing possible future proctors in the Tournament, he mostly didn't care about it, he had his mission and he would accomplish it by any means.

A dark orb of energy in his palm swirled faster and faster as more of them kept coming, desperately trying to stop his advancement. Once inside the Patch village he was protected by ancient laws but for now he was still out. Their leader watched with sad eyes on his screen as all his best men were pushed aside like children. He did not agree with this practice but his men had the right to give him an additional test. Or a very one-sided fight for him.

All of them finally broke line as he charged in with his signature flash attack, chaos and fright right after him. At least he was tired, he was breathing heavily and some of his wounds still remained un-healed, and it was the most anyone had ever done to this kid. Who the hell trained this guy?

And now he passed by the gates, right inside the village. Until it was over he would be safe, and if he became the Shaman King, well, they would be executed just like that. Chances were he actually would. No point on giving up smoking now.

The blond himself felt tired, and his limbs hurt a lot but he was again victorious. Like he could be defeated, with all the training he got from Itachi-sensei, he was un-stoppable. And considering who his spirits were, his pride grew even higher. Thing is he didn't quite knew what pride was. Or what irony referred to. What was it so 'ironic' that those two enemies now fought under one flag, the Hidden Leaf's. One was understandable but the other… A voice inside his mind spoke" Kid, stop wasting time with these nonsense, you never get the real meaning anyway. And don't count me out just yet, I was there with them too." Oh yeah, he did have an interesting bunch of weapons to use at his will.

End!

I like actionless chaps like this one, where you only get insight on characters or understand them. This story will become more and more psychological as time passes, and the main plot will be revealed through character inner monologue most of the time. Actions scenes in fanfiction generally suck, they become boring- kick, punch, fire ball, punch- but I'll do them as well. Plus my other two stories are on top of my list now- this one will still the first I finish. People, just review, cause it sucks to feel you write for nobody.


End file.
